Tough Love
by Jomel10
Summary: Complete! Prostitutes are being murdered - all with their names beginning with 'G'. Then Hutch starts receiving threatening phone calls. Someone is after revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Starsky or Hutch - damn shame!  
  
Tough Love  
  
Chapter 1 - Call in the night  
  
It was the middle of the night when his telephone started to ring. He jerked awake, mumbling something incoherently. He glanced at his alarm clock with his bright blue eyes and groaned. It was three am. Detective Starsky leaned over and picked up the receiver on the fourth ring.  
  
"Ello?" he mumbled, knowing full well that he sounded half asleep.  
  
"Starsk?" the voice on the other end of the phone enquired. Starsky was suddenly up and alert.  
  
"Hutch? Buddy, what's wrong?" Starksy's voice was full of concern. He always knew something was badly wrong when his partner woke him up at that time of the morning.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone and Starsky frowned. He then attempted to make light of the situation. "Come on Hutch, you can't interrupt my beauty sleep and then go silent on me, speak to me!"  
  
"There's been another one Starsk, Dobey just called me." Hutch said.  
  
Starsky sighed and sat back down on his bed. "Same as the others?" He asked although he already knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah," Hutch replied. "Prostitute, strangled, light brown hair. This one was called Gayle. It just makes me think that someone is trying to get my attention Starsk." Starsky then heard a crash from the other end of the line and knew Hutch was working out his anger on some piece of furniture.  
  
Starsky ran his hand through his hair in frustration. This was the fourth girl murdered in two weeks. The first had been called Greta, the second Glenda, the third Giselle and now, a Gayle. Both Starsky and Hutch had realised early on that who ever was killing these girls wanted Hutch to know all about it. Hutch had shakily reminded Starsky a week ago that it was seven days away from the anniversary of the murder of his ex lover, Gillian. Hutch was sure that the murders were because of him and it was eating him up inside. Nothing Starsky, Dobey or even Huggy Bear could say would make Hutch feel better.  
  
A few days after the third body had been found, the phone calls had begun. The first call was to Hutch at police headquarters. A distorted voice on the other end of the phone had told Hutch he had killed "her" and would pay. When Hutch answered the second call at his apartment, he was greeted to only high-pitched laughter. The third call had been at Huggy Bear's and Starsky himself had answered this one. The distorted voice that Starsky had no way of recognising told him to "Keep a sharp eye on that partner of yours Detective Starsky, none of us know how long we are for this world," before he had hung up. That was only two days ago. Now another young girl's body had been found in the gutter.  
  
Starsky told Hutch that he would be around his place right away and then hung up the phone. It was going to be a really tough night, Starsky could tell. He just hoped he would get his partner safely through it, as he was always there to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a quick update for you! I warn you, I'm not usually this fast!  
  
Thanks to my beta reader Diane for checking over this for me.  
  
Also - thanks to Sailorserenity2 for the quick review. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2 - Watching  
  
Starsky drove his red Torino straight to his partners as quickly as was (relatively) safely possible. Starsky knew what this would be doing to Hutch. Hutch had fallen in love with Gillian three years ago. Starsky had never seen his partner so giddy and happy, so sure that this woman was the "one." That was until it had all gone horribly wrong. Starsky had discovered that Gillian worked for Al Grossman and as Hutch had shouted at Starsky when Starsk had been forced to tell him, all women that worked for Grossman were hookers. Finding Gillian dead had nearly destroyed Hutch and only Starsky's love had pulled him through. Now, some sicko was dredging up all the old pain and Starsky was afraid for his best friend.  
  
He pulled the Torino up outside Hutch's apartment and raced to the front door. He knocked loudly and also called his friends name.  
  
"It's open," came a tired and slightly drunk sounding voice. Starsky sighed and then softly pushed the door, allowing himself to enter. He tentatively walked through to the living room and closed his eyes for a moment at the sight of Hutch.  
  
It was obvious that Hutch had been drinking quite a few bottles of beer since he had got off the phone to Starsky. In fact, Starsky realised, he had probably already started before he had called him. Starsky had known for a while that Hutch wasn't sleeping. Not since the phone calls had started. He walked up to his friend slowly.  
  
"Hey buddy," he said with a smile, "How's it going?"  
  
Hutch scoffed but he didn't look at Starsky.  
  
"Just great Starsk, just great." He then took a long swig of beer.  
  
Starsky crossed the room and took a seat in an armchair opposite Hutch.  
  
"Could I get a beer too?" Starsky asked, making himself comfortable.  
  
Hutch glanced at him and then shrugged. "Sure, you know where the refrigerator is."  
  
Starsky raised his eyebrow to Hutch but then got up and moved to the kitchen. He had been right earlier. This was going to be a tough night. It always was when Hutch got drunk like this. Starsky pulled open the fridge door, took out a beer and opened it.  
  
"None of this is your fault you know Hutch."  
  
Hutch stared at Starsky and then chuckled under his breath. "Of course it isn't Starsk. Probably has nothing to do with me at all. Four dead hookers, all strangled, all with light hair. And the best part, the real cherry on top, all of their names began with "G". No Starsk, those girls aren't dead because of me. Some psycho just killed them to get to me. Sorry, but I still can't help but feel that I'm involved somehow."  
  
Hutch's voice had dripped with heavy sarcasm all the way through his speech and he hadn't looked Starsky in the eye at all. Starsky got to his feet and moved over to Hutch, leaning right over him.  
  
"Now, you listen to me. I'm not going to let you blame yourself pal, not this time. I don't know who is killing those girls but I intend to find out and to do that I need my partner beside me." Hutch glared up at him.  
  
"I'm supposed to save lives Starsky. All I do is cause deaths. And to use Gillian's against me. Who is this guy, how does he know? We know that Grossman's still locked up and won't be out this side of twenty years. We got most of his inner circle that day in the theatre so who is it?" Hutch sighed with resignation and covered his face with his hand. Starsky pulled Hutch's hand away and held on to it.  
  
"Hutch, we know that there are no end of losers and wasters who wanna get to us both. Gillian was a huge part of your life for a while boy. If someone was determined, they could find out about almost anything in your past to use against you. Almost."  
  
Starsky had added this last word hurriedly when he saw a fleeting look of fear flash across Hutch's face. Both of them knew what he was thinking about. There was still a part of his past that he kept hidden, that only he, Starsky and a few others knew about. It terrified Hutch, the thought of anyone finding out about his forced heroin addiction and Starsky completely understood why. Lowlifes would just love a way to harm Hutch and heroin was all too easy for them to get hold of.  
  
Starsky put his hand on Hutch's shoulder and smiled his lop-sided grin at him.  
  
"Come on buddy, don't do this to yourself. I need you to be at full strength tomorrow. You gonna be with me?"  
  
Hutch looked into his partners eyes for a moment and once again thought, what would I do without you Starsky? He then nodded yes to him and then stretched, suddenly realising just how tired he was. Starsky noticed.  
  
"You better think about getting some sleep. Did Dobey say he would call again?"  
  
Hutch shook his head. "Nope, he said the body had already been picked up and shipped to the morgue. There was nothing we could do tonight. He'll want us to visit her tomorrow though."  
  
Starsky smiled, despite himself. He guessed how much his partner had argued over this and decided that was when the drinking had probably begun. Guilt and frustration had led to Hutch's mood that night.  
  
"All right Hutch; come on, to bed with you. I'll kip on the sofa. Set the alarm, you can't really count on me to wake up in time." Another lop sided grin.  
  
Hutch laughed and got to his feet. He staggered heavily to the bedroom and as he reached the door, he turned back to Starsky.  
  
"Thanks for the help buddy, I needed that talk tonight." Hutch then disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
Starsky stood still for a moment and then as he settled down to sleep himself, he mumbled, "I knew you did Hutch, I always do know." He then turned over to get some sleep, unaware that someone was lurking outside in the shadows.  
  
The watcher moved back from the window. He had seen enough. He had enjoyed Hutch's pain and guilt and had felt anger when, as always, Starsky had turned up to sort Hutchinson out. Well, the Watcher thought happily, that won't last. Eventually, Hutchinson won't have his partner there to save him. Eventually, Hutchinson would be on his own. But not yet, the Watcher scolded himself. Not until Hutchinson was broken. Patience, thought the man as he began to walk away quietly, the wait won't be too long. He had big games planned for everyone. Once the Watcher was out of hearing distance, he laughed loudly, and kept laughing as he got in his car and drove away.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my Beta Diane for all her help and encouragement. Cheers hon.  
  
Also, thanks to Spencer for the review, Im glad you like it.  
  
Chapter 3 - Phonecall and Secrets  
  
Hutch turned over and stared at his clock. He sighed, only an hour until he should be up and ready for work. He had managed to get a couple of hours of sleep, the first time since this whole nightmare began. He slowly got out of bed and stretched. He knew Starsky wouldn't be awake yet. They'd be getting into work at about lunchtime if Hutch didn't make an effort now - and Captain Dobey would not appreciate that.  
  
Hutch walked quietly out of his room and, sure enough, Starsky was sound asleep on the sofa. Hutch watched him for a moment, remembering the relief he had felt last night when Starsky had arrived. He knew that as he was suffering, Starsky would be too. The man was Hutch's best friend, the closest thing he had to a brother. Whenever Hutch had ever needed Starsky, he was there. Hutch shivered at the thought of what it would be like without Starsky. He never wanted to find out.  
  
He went over to the sofa and knelt down beside Starsky.  
  
"Hey buddy, wake up." Starsky stirred but didn't awake. Hutch smiled and then reached out and shook Starsky's shoulder.  
  
Starsky's eyes flew open and he leapt up, gun in his hand and knocked Hutch over. Starsky blinked a couple of times and then looked down at Hutch in surprise.  
  
"Hutch?" Starsky said, concerned, "You all right pal?"  
  
Hutch picked himself up and laughed. "Of course I am, I was trying to wake you up you idiot! You're a bit jumpy aren't you Starsk? Oh and sleeping with your gun buddy? People would talk you know!"  
  
Starsky blushed and put his gun away. He smiled at Hutch, offered him his hand and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"I just wanted my gun close Hutch. I had a real uneasy feeling last night after you went to bed."  
  
Hutch nodded. "Feeling that someone out there is watching and knows my every move? Yeah, I get that feeling constantly."  
  
Starsky watched Hutch for a moment and then put his hand on the other detective's shoulder.  
  
"We will get this guy Hutch." Hutch gave him a small smile.  
  
"We better Starsk. Before any more girls get hurt, because of me."  
  
Starsky turned round and glared at Hutch. "Don't you start all that bull again. I thought we covered all of that last night. None of this is your fault Hutch. This guy is obviously a psycho. Remember what you told me about Prudholm after the bastard murdered those cops? Well, this is the same thing."  
  
Hutch wasn't entirely sure if he agreed with Starsky but he was comforted all the same. Sighing again, he glanced at his watch.  
  
"We better get a move on Starsk. We gotta be at the station in less than an hour. I'll go in the shower. Feel free to help yourself to some goat's milk." Hutch glanced back at his friend, a wide smile on his lips.  
  
Starsky gave him a look and then moved off into the kitchen. I'll get you eating healthily buddy, you wait and see, Hutch thought to himself and chuckled.  
  
Starsky wandered around the kitchen, muttering at what Hutch seemed to pass as food. He looked at the goat's milk for a moment and then changed his mind. He just couldn't drink that crap. He made himself some toast and settled down to eat it. His thoughts were still on Hutch and what this case was doing to him. Starsky knew that Hutch had never got over Gillian, never felt with any woman what he had felt with her. And now some punk was bringing it all crashing back. At that moment, the phone rang.  
  
Starsky walked back into the lounge and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Detective Starsky, how nice to speak to you again. Is your partner there by any chance?" the stranger asked.  
  
Starsky had frozen as soon as he had heard the familiar distorted voice. Rage filled him.  
  
"No, he is not here. You listen to me, you sick bastard. Leave Hutch alone." Starsky growled.  
  
The voice let out a high pitched laugh. "First of all cop, I have no intention of leaving your precious murdering partner alone. Not when I am having so much fun tormenting him. Second, you really shouldn't lie to me. It upsets me. I know Hutchinson is there and I would very much like to speak to him. Now."  
  
Starsky wanted to grab hold of this punk and rip him apart limb from limb. "What do you mean, murdering? Who has Hutch murdered?" There was silence on the other side of the phone for a moment.  
  
"I said, I want to speak to Hutchinson, " the stranger snapped.  
  
Starsky gripped the receiver tighter in fury. "Well, that aint gonna happen."  
  
The voice laughed again. "Tell me Starsky, will you be upset when your dear Hutch is no longer around. Will you cry?"  
  
Starsky began to shake. He then started to shout. "You lay one finger on Hutch, you sick, perverted piece of trash and so help me -."  
  
The voice went deathly quiet for a moment and then said softly. "You shouldn't shout at me cop. Now, you've made me angry." There was a click and then the line went dead.  
  
Starsky threw the receiver back down and then slammed his fist down on the table. He rubbed his hand through his hair, trying to clear his thoughts when a soft voice spoke from behind him.  
  
"Was that for me Starsk?"  
  
Starsky whirled round to find Hutch standing there, his face as pale as a ghost. He instantly kicked himself and then crossed the room quickly.  
  
"Hutch -," he began but Hutch put up a hand to stop Starsky.  
  
"Was it him?" Hutch asked.  
  
Starsky nodded and reached out for his friend but Hutch pushed him back and turned away. Starsky's heart sank. He had just been getting somewhere with Hutch, he was sure and now they had taken 3 steps back. Hutch didn't look at him when he said, "What did he want?"  
  
Starsky frowned and then replied, "He wanted to talk to you but I told him where to stick it."  
  
Hutch swallowed. "Did he say anything else?"  
  
Starsky was getting frustrated by this conversation. "Yeah, he said a lot of bull. Come on Hutch!"  
  
Hutch turned then and gave Starsky a strange look. "Tell me." He said softly.  
  
"He said you were a murderer. He asked me if I would cry when you were gone and he said I made HIM angry. Is that OK for you?" Starsky was now furious and had snapped these words with venom at his partner.  
  
At the last words, Hutch had spun around, making Starsky jump. "He said he was angry?" Starsky stared at Hutch, not understanding. Hutch grabbed Starsky and started to shake him. The look of fear in Hutch's eyes would stay with Starsky for a long time.  
  
"Yeah buddy, he did. Look, calm down." Starsky said. But Hutch didn't calm down. He flew into his bedroom, threw on some clothes and then rushed back into the lounge.  
  
"Get dressed Starsk," he snapped to his friend. Starsky was now watching him closely.  
  
"I haven't even had a shower Hutch, we got some time yet." Starsky muttered. Hutch shook his head whilst searching frantically for his wallet.  
  
"No time. That's what he said Starsk, on the phone to me. He said I made him angry and then, a girl died." Hutch finally found his wallet beneath a cushion. "So pal, there is no time."  
  
Starsky was thunderstruck. "You didn't tell me that Hutch."  
  
Hutch ignored him. "Get dressed or I'll go without you Starsk."  
  
Starsky gazed at his partner, completely in shock. He got dressed without a word, grabbed his gun, wallet and keys to his Torino and joined Hutch at the door.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Hutch?" Starsky asked.  
  
Hutch just glanced at Starsky for a moment. Starsky saw the guilt and pain in his eyes. Hutch looked away.  
  
"I can't tell you that either Starsk." Hutch said simply without looking at his best friend and then opened the front door and walked to the Torino without another word.  
  
Starsky followed Hutch to the car but didn't speak again. Many thoughts were going through his head. The main one was, what else had Hutch been to scared to tell him - and why? Hutch had always been able to tell Starsky everything and the fact that he now seemed to feel that he couldn't terrified Starsky more than anything else.  
  
He got inside the Torino and glanced at Hutch for a moment. Hutch was already calling the police station. Starsky started the car and pulled away, feeling more uneasy as every minute passed by.  
  
Neither of them noticed a short, slightly overweight man leave the phone box across the street and walk to his Ford Mustang. The man whistled for a moment, watching the Ford Torino speeding away. He then slowly pulled away and drove off in the other direction, a wide and happy smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you enjoyed that. Please hit that review button below and make me very happy.  
  
Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Another update for you all. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Happy New Year to all my readers.  
  
Thanks as always to my Beta Diane.  
  
Also - special mention to Timmy for the lovely review. Thanks so much mate. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4 - Demanding Answers  
  
The ride to the police station had been an uncomfortable one. Starsky and Hutch had hardly spoken to each other and the silence was making Starsky more and more worried. It was killing him, knowing that Hutch had kept secrets from him.  
  
Hutch had called Dobey and told him he believed their killer would strike again very soon. Dobey had been surprised but had asked hardly any questions. He knew his detectives to well. He had sent a message to every patrol car and told them to keep their eyes open. This had not satisfied Hutch. He had become agitated, mumbling to himself. Starsky kept giving him concerned glances but had said nothing.  
  
They arrived at the station and walked in together without a word. It seemed that every cop in the place noticed the frosty atmosphere between the two. Many gave them strange looks. They had known that both detectives were under pressure at that time but had never seen them like this before. It was unnerving.  
  
Both Starsky and Hutch walked to their desks and sat down. Starsky drummed his fingers on the table whilst Hutch just stared out of the window. Starsky couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Hey buddy, I think people are staring at us!" Starsky called across the room to Hutch. Hutch gave him a quick glance but didn't reply. Instead, he picked up a report that had been left on his desk and began leafing through it.  
  
Starsky coughed and got to his feet. Other cops in the room turned to look.  
  
"Hutch, you here pal?" Starsky tried again but still didn't get any response. He could feel his temper rising and he walked to Hutch. He noticed Hutch tense but the blond didn't look at him.  
  
"Hutch? I don't understand what is going on here? Wanna tell me?" Starsk enquired, watching Hutch closely. Hutch finally turned and looked up at his furious partner.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Starsky. You can see that I'm busy. Just leave me alone for a bit ok buddy." Starsky grabbed the report from Hutch's hands and threw it to the floor.  
  
Now the room was deathly quiet. Hutch sighed and stood up slowly. He looked into the other pair of bright blue eyes and saw that Starsky was furious and very hurt.  
  
"Just leave it, please Starsk? For me?" Hutch pleaded. Starsky moved closer to his friend and pointed his finger at his face.  
  
"You are not going to force me out of this one buddy. I know you need me. We face things together, remember?" Starsky put his hand on Hutch's shoulder and Hutch swallowed the lump in his throat. Both of them were unaware of anyone else in the room, all their attention was on each other.  
  
Hutch shook his head and muttered, "You don't understand Starsk."  
  
Starsky gave Hutch an obstinate look and retorted, "Then make me understand, tell me what's eating you. Please Blintz." Hutch shook his head and tears welled up.  
  
Starsky stood waiting. The rest of the cops were listening intently too.  
  
Hutch swallowed and looked into Starsky's eyes. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Starsk, its just that -."  
  
"IF YOU TWO HAVE FINISHED PUTTING ON A SHOW, I NEED YOU TO GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE, NOW!"  
  
Both Starsky and Hutch jumped. When he recovered, Starsky glared at his Captain, furious that he had interrupted Hutch.  
  
Dobey stood at the door, eying the pair suspiciously. He glared at the others in the room.  
  
"Get back to work the lot of you!" Whispering together, the other police went back to their desks. Dobey turned his attention back to the troubled pair. "I said, in my office, now." Dobey gave them one more look and then headed to his office.  
  
Hutch gave Starsky a quick look and then rushed out after Dobey. Starsky stared after him for a moment and then followed them out. Instantly, the rest of the cops began talking excitedly about what they had just witnessed. Starsky ignored the chatter, his mind fixed on Hutch and wondering what his friend was about to tell him.  
  
Starsky entered Dobey's office and found that Hutch had already seated himself by the Captains desk. He did not look up as Starsky entered.  
  
"Sit down Starsky," snapped Dobey and the Detective obeyed, his eyes still on Hutch.  
  
"Do either of you want to tell me what was going on in there?" Dobey demanded. Neither Detective replied.  
  
"Right," Dobey began, "I have no idea what the problem is between you two and I have to much to think about right now to worry about it. What I do need to know is that my best detectives are at their best and ready to crack this case. You hear me?"  
  
"Yeah cap, we hear you." Starsky answered. Hutch nodded.  
  
"Well, not very convincing but it'll have to do." Dobey mumbled. Hutch looked down and Starsky once again gave him a concerned glance.  
  
"OK," Dobey continued, "Hutch, you told me today that you were pretty damn sure that our man would attack again. All's quiet so far and I reckon I've sent my patrols out on a wild goose chase. Well, what you got to say?"  
  
Hutch once again stared down at the floor. "I just -, " he mumbled but his words died away.  
  
Dobey glared at him impatiently and when no further words were forthcoming, the Captain turned to look at Starsky.  
  
"Well?" He snapped. Starsky stole a look at Hutch and then turned back to his Captain.  
  
"I don't know Cap," he sighed, "Hutch seemed so certain."  
  
Dobey frowned and rose to his feet. "OK, I gotta get my head around this. I need you two out on the streets, keeping a look out. Go on, get out! You're no use to me here!"  
  
Both Hutch and Starsky got to their feet and Hutch, without a word, moved to the door, opened it and exited. Starsky paused and covered his mouth with one hand. He couldn't take much more of this. He went to follow his partner out but Dobey grabbed his arm.  
  
Starsky turned back to Dobey in surprise. "Another phone call was it Dave?" Starsky was shocked at this but nodded his head.  
  
"Keep an eye on him Starsky." Dobey said with emotion and then pointed to the door. Starsk smiled at Dobey and whispered, "Thanks Cap," and hurried out after Hutch. Dobey watched him go, the fear inside him growing for his boys.  
  
Hutch was waiting for his partner in the entrance. Starsky walked up to Hutch and put his arm around him. Hutch gave Starsky a small smile and then looked back down at the ground, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Lets go partner. We got work to do," Starsky told him. He took his arm and led him towards the exit.  
  
~*~  
  
The girl stood with her back to him. He had noticed her light brown hair straight away and had been watching her for a couple of hours. He needed to find out her name. That was the important part. He watched her as she laughed with her friends. He knew she was one of them. They always hung around here. Waiting for customers, he thought with disgust. Little slut, she would get what was coming to her. What was her name? They were moving away, he kept up with them, hanging back a little, as always.  
  
At last, he heard it. Her friend had said her name. "Gina." He had heard right. He watched her for a little longer as she walked through the dirtiest part of town. Where she belonged, he thought. She had to move away from her friends soon. He heard the sirens again. They were getting closer. It had to be soon.  
  
Finally, she was saying her farewells. She hitched her skirt up a bit, revealed more cleavage and moved away from the group. He followed her up an alley. Lonely and damp. Perfect, he thought. He edged closer to her.  
  
The girl stopped. She had an uncomfortable feeling. Was she being followed? She thought about the other attacks on other girls like her and her insides churned. She thought of her Mom, wondering where she was. She hurried her pace and then, with relief, heard the sirens. She smiled. Cops were about, she would be fine.  
  
She continued walking, heading for her favourite spot. She would have to get out of the way of the pigs then of course. They were bad for business. She thought she heard something behind her. She gasped and swung round. No one there. Just her imagination. She turned back round and jumped in shock. He smiled at her, looking her up and down. She swallowed her fear and gave him her most suggestive smile.  
  
"Hey baby. You looking for a date?"  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy this. I warn you - the story is going to get darker so I hope that's ok for you all!  
  
Thanks to Diane for checking through this.  
  
Special mention to:  
  
Timmy - Your very welcome to mate and Im so glad you are enjoying it. Please keep the comments coming!  
  
Kathi - Thanks for the review, I appreciate your kind words.  
  
Chapter 5 - Revelations  
  
Starsky kept giving Hutch concerned glances as he drove through Bay City. Hutch had been very quiet since they had left the station and Starsky could tell that he didn't want to continue the unfinished conversation from the squad room. Starsky silently cursed Dobey for the hundredth time. Why did he have to walk in at that moment? Starsky slammed the steering wheel in his anger.  
  
Hutch was startled out of his own thoughts and he stole a look at his partner. He knew that Starsky was furious and, more painfully, very hurt. Hutch wanted to tell him everything. Of course he did, but he was scared. Scared of what would happen to Starsky if he did. Perhaps by remaining silent, he would lose Starsky's trust. Hutch looked at his best friend again. 'Well Starsk, he thought, "better that than losing you completely." Hutch covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Hutch," Starsky said softly. Hutch glanced up at Starsky. "You are going to have to tell me what the problem is partner or we are going to have real problems."  
  
Hutch stared out of the window. He just couldn't look Starsky in the eye.  
  
"If I could tell you Starsky, you know I would but it's safer for you this way. Please, leave it alone."  
  
Starsky opened his mouth to point out the craziness of this comment but the desperation of Hutch's face stopped him. He sighed in frustration but he knew he wouldn't let it lie. How could he?  
  
At that moment, Minnie's voice came over the mike.  
  
"Attention all units. Call has come in from unit 12. Dead body found on the corner of Hutton Street. All units in the vicinity please respond."  
  
Starsky and Hutch exchanged glances.  
  
"Here we go," Starsky said as he expertly swung the car round and headed towards Hutton Street. Hutch quickly stuck the siren on the top of the car and then picked up the mike. "Zebra 3 responding."  
  
As Starsky flew through the streets towards their destination, Hutch was deep in thought. He was already wracked with guilt. He didn't know how he knew that this victim had anything to do with him but he felt it. He knew "his" psycho had struck again.  
  
At last, Starsky was turning into Hutton Street. A huge crowd had already gathered, obviously eager for a look. As always, Hutch watched this with disgust. He and Starsky pushed through the crowd and found two uniformed cops standing over the body. They had already covered it up. One cop nodded his head in greeting to Starsky and Hutch as they approached. He then moved away to disperse the crowd.  
  
Hutch knelt down to pull the blanket back but Starsky caught his arm. Hutch looked up into Starsky's face.  
  
"Let me partner." Starsky whispered. Hutch once again felt huge gratitude for his friend. 'That's Starsky,' he thought, 'always thinking about Hutch first.'  
  
"Thanks Starsk," muttered Hutch and moved back to allow his partner through.  
  
Starsky reached for the blanket and pulled it back. He swallowed at the state of the body before him. Her face had been beaten black and blue and her body had been molested. It was the look on her face, a look of pure terror that would stay with Starsky for a long time.  
  
He turned to look at Hutch who had sunk to his knees beside Starsky when he saw what was left of the once pretty girl. He shook his head, unable to find any words.  
  
"Same as the others," Starsky said grimly and covered her up again. "Beaten, raped and strangled." He put a hand on Hutch's shoulder and tried to pull his friend up.  
  
Hutch instead looked at the cop beside him who was taking notes.  
  
"What was her name?" The cop frowned at Hutch for a moment and then glanced at Starsky.  
  
"It's just a hooker," he said simply. "Killed by her trade. No mystery here."  
  
Before Starsky could move and stop him, Hutch had grabbed the cop round the throat and had thrown him against the wall. Starsky pulled at Hutch, trying to drag him away from the stunned policeman.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever call her "just" a hooker. Do you hear me? DO YOU?" The cop continued to stare at his assailant, not comprehending.  
  
Starsky was still attempting to get his raging partner off the poor cop. "Hutch, stop it buddy. Come on. Get the hell off of him!"  
  
Hutch let out a cry of anger and swung round, releasing the cop but now grabbing Starsky by his shirt. Starsky didn't say a word, he just looked at Hutch. As Hutch stared into his partner's eyes, the rage was already leaving him. He stepped away from Starsky, still breathing heavily.  
  
The shocked and dishevelled cop was staring at Hutch in anger. He took a step towards the blond but his fellow uniform pulled him back.  
  
"Leave it Bill, you don't wanna go there," he whispered to him, one eye on Hutch.  
  
Bill threw a furious look to his friend but pushed forward, ignoring his words.  
  
"That girl over there was the victims' best friend. Maybe you can ask her what the hooker's name was, seeing that it's so important." The cop gave his friend a look of pure venom and then moved to his patrol car without another look at either Starsky or Hutch, not allowing them a chance to explain. The other cop gave Hutch an apologetic smile and said softly, "Hutchinson, I'm sorry. The boy's young."  
  
Hutch nodded his head and then quickly looked away. He always found it uneasy, being around this particular cop.  
  
"No problem," Bernie answered. He lowered his voice. "We've already called someone to collect the girls body. They should be here any moment."  
  
"Thanks Bernie," Starsky said with a smile. Bernie nodded and the look between him and Starsky lingered for a while longer before he turned away, got into his car and he and his young partner drove away.  
  
Starsky let out a loud sigh. He put his hands in his pockets and turned around to look at Hutch, who was sitting down against a wall. Starsky walked up to his partner and gave him his sternest look.  
  
"I know who you saw when you looked at that kid's body but that guy didn't Hutch," Starsky said.  
  
Hutch looked up at him and nodded. "I know, I know." Starsky brushed his hand through his hair and shook his head.  
  
At that moment, they heard the sirens, which told them that the coroner's wagon had arrived to take the girl away. Starsky looked over at the girl who the cop had pointed out as the victims' best friend. Noting her clothes, Starsky saw she was also a prostitute and at that moment seemed very shaken up. As he approached, she lit up a cigarette with a shaky hand.  
  
"I told those other pigs everything I know," she snapped before Starsky could say a word.  
  
Starsky gave the girl a long look and then smiled at her. "You're cold," he said with concern, took off his jacket and put it round her shoulders. She stared at him as if she had been shot. "I'm Dave," he told her, "What's your name?"  
  
She continued to watch him suspiciously for a moment but her coldness was thawing as she gazed at this cute cop. "Jennifer," she answered.  
  
He grinned at her again. "How old are you Jennifer?" She now smiled at him, "I'm 15." His smile faded for a moment. "Tell you what, Jennifer. Why don't you come over and meet my buddy Hutch?" Jennifer hesitated at this. She had just seen this guy's buddy pin a cop against a wall and tried to throttle him. Starsky noticed the worried look on her face and added, "He's under a bit of pressure at the moment but he is a cool guy. He's my best friend actually," Starsky finished. She took his hand and he led her over to Hutch.  
  
Hutch got to his feet as Starsky and the girl approached.  
  
"Hutch, this is Jennifer." Starsky said pleasantly.  
  
Hutch smiled at Jennifer and once again, she melted.  
  
"Can you tell me your friend's name please Jennifer?" Hutch asked, feeling the beads of sweat on his neck.  
  
"Gina." Jennifer answered and then stopped in surprise at the reaction from the blond cop. He turned away from her, covering his face with his hands. The other cop, Starsky, was watching his partner with concern.  
  
"I'm sorry about your friend," Hutch mumbled without looking at the girl. "I'm sorry."  
  
Hutch walked back to the Torino without another word.  
  
Starsky took his jacket back from Jennifer, thanked her for her help and then left her. She watched him go and, with a sigh, went back to her days "work."  
  
"Nice girl." Starsky said as he got into his car.  
  
"Yeah," Hutch replied, "I'd bet her mate Gina was as well, until she was killed by some sicko with a vendetta against me."  
  
Starsky watched Hutch for a moment and then started the car up. "Lets try Huggy," Starsky suggested, "he might have heard something about the murder and this guy." Hutch waved his hand absentmindedly and mumbled, "Ok yeah." Starsky glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eye and frowned. He knew full well that to crack the case and get this turkey, he needed Hutch. Right now, he didn't have Hutch and it scared the crap out of him. Starsky didn't speak again as they drove to Huggy's.  
  
Hutch glanced over at Starsky ever so often. He knew his partner was beginning to despair of him. He wished he could tell Starsky how he felt. Hutch had never felt so helpless. This guy was in control of the situation and he knew it. And now, there were five girls in a morgue. The jerk had told Hutch that he would kill five "Gillians," and then, when he was ready, he would take away the other important part of Hutch's life. Then, and only then, would he come for Hutch to put him out of his misery.  
  
Hutch had yelled at this punk, called him every name under the sun and the man had just laughed. 'Keep a close eye on your partner Hutchinson,' the freak had told him, "When the fifth hooker is down, it'll be his turn. I'll break you Hutchinson and then, I'll kill you." Hutch gave his partner another look. Was he doing the right thing, keeping this from Starsky? All Hutch knew was that he would keep his best friend alive, whatever the cost. Even if that meant pushing him away from Hutch. Hutch swallowing the growing lump in his throat and once again looked out of the window.  
  
~*~  
  
In Hutton Street, high above the corner where Gina had been found, the stranger stood on a rooftop, looking through his binoculars. He had been very satisfied with the reaction his work had received. He knew Hutchinson was on the verge. The sleepless nights and being forced to relive Gillian's death had almost brought the cop to his knees. Almost. The stranger knew he still had some work to do before he could finally show himself to Hutchinson and complete his revenge. Whilst Starsky was still around, Hutchinson would be ok. Starsky would pull him though, give him strength. Take Starsky out of the picture and Hutchinson would be beaten. The man peered through the binoculars again, watching as the Coroners' Wagon carried the hooker's body away. He had enjoyed her. She had been young, new to the game. Almost a virgin, he thought and licked his lips.  
  
At that moment, he heard a noise behind him. The man swung round, reaching for his gun. He then relaxed and smiled.  
  
"You're late," he told the newcomer. His friend acknowledged this with a nod.  
  
"I'm assuming that that scene down there was your work?" The man asked.  
  
"Yeah," the stranger said with a manic grin. "She was sweet." He licked his lips again.  
  
"Corley," the man said, "we are backing you to do a job. That job was not to work your way through a bunch of hookers."  
  
Corley glared at the man and limped forwards. "I know what job you asked me to do and I'm doin it. I will kill Hutchinson but I told you, I want to do it my way. I want to break him before I let him die. Hell, I want the cocky bastard kneeling at my feet, begging me to 'end the pain'." He let out a demented laugh.  
  
The man gave Corley a look of distaste but nodded his head.  
  
"All right Corley, whatever you want as long as you get it done. We've had enough of those cops controlling our streets, putting important people away. Well, no more. Sort if however you want Corley but split the dream team up. Understood?"  
  
"Don't you worry Sir," Corley said with a toothy grin, "By the time I'm done, both Starsky and Hutchinson will be out of the way." He smiled at the thought.  
  
"OK. My men will be ready to assist you when the time comes." The man told him. "Contact us when you are ready to - end this." Corley nodded and as the man took his leave, he turned to look back down at the street below.  
  
It was nearly time Hutchinson, nearly time for the real fun to start. Only one more problem to take care of before I'm ready. And this is going to be fun. Oh yeah, real fun. Corley began to laugh again and the laugh was one of pure evil.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Thanks to Laticia, Kathi and Timmy for the latest feedback. Please keep it coming. It makes me so happy when I get reviews!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The drive to Huggy's seemed to go very slowly for Starsky. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't make Hutch cheer up. In fact, he wondered if he would ever have the old Hutch back at all. Starsky missed his best friend and what hurt him the most was that he didn't have a clue what to do about it.  
  
They pulled up outside Huggy's. Hutch let out a long sigh. Starsky, who was opening his door, pulled it shut again and then turned to glare at Hutch. He had finally reached the end of his tether.  
  
"You know partner, I don't have much hope of Huggy being able to help but I ain't giving up either. Why should you?" Starsky stared at Hutch, waiting for him to answer.  
  
Hutch just eyed Starsky for a moment and then shook his head. Without warning, he thumped the glove compartment hard, making Starsky jump. His eyes then grew wide.  
  
"Look Starsk," Hutch snapped at him, his eyes flashing dangerously, "I know you mean well but could you just leave me the HELL ALONE!" He opened the car door and then slammed it shut behind him. Starsky watched Hutch as he walked towards Huggy's and then stop outside, obviously waiting for Starsky to join him.  
  
Starsky gave himself a shake and then opened his own door and slowly got out of the car. He strolled up to where Hutch was hovering. As his partner turned to face him, Starsky could already see the guilt etched on Hutch's face. Of course, Starsky knew all about Hutch's damn pride.  
  
He grabbed Hutch and pushed him to the side of the street and pulled him close. "OK Hutch, I'll back off, for now," Starsky hissed in the other man's ear. "Remember though, I'm here for you and I always will be. When you're ready to talk to me, you know where I'll be."  
  
Hutch swallowed hard, smiled sheepishly at Starsky and then went to move past his partner.  
  
Starsky put out a hand to stop Hutch. "One more thing buddy. If you ever get violent with my car again, we are going to have serious words, got that?" Hutch blinked and then nodded solemnly. Starsky seemed satisfied and he then marched back towards The Pits. For the first time since this nightmare began, Hutch genuinely laughed.  
  
Starsky stopped, turned around and gave Hutch a lop- sided grin.  
  
"That's more like it," he muttered under his breath. Out loud he called, "Come here Partner." Hutch smiled and walked up to his best friend. Starsky pulled Hutch into a bear hug. After a moment, they pulled apart and then together, they walked into Huggy's.  
  
They found Huggy in his usual spot behind the bar. He was wiping an obviously clean glass, his eyes on a gaggle of pretty girls across the room. He smiled as the detectives approached.  
  
"Well, well, Starsky, Hutch. How's it going?"  
  
Starsky walked up to the bar. "It's been better Hug." Huggy nodded his head and eyed Hutch with concern.  
  
"I've heard about it all. That's tough Hutch." Hutch nodded his head but then looked out of the window. Starsky gave him a quick, concerned glance and then turned back to Huggy.  
  
"Look Huggy, we could really do with some help here. You got anything for us?" Hutch turned around quickly at these words and looked at Huggy, his face hopeful.  
  
Huggy sighed. "What can I say guys? I'm sorry but there's no word on the street at all as to who this turkey is, just a lot of very frightened girls and very angry pimps."  
  
Hutch gave Huggy a warning look at this and snapped, "Bad for their business is it?"  
  
Huggy eyed Hutch nervously and then turned back to Starsky. "They lose girls, they lose money." He said simply. Starsky nodded and then gripped Hutch's arm. "Come on, calm down," Starsky urged.  
  
Hutch pulled free roughly from Starsky but when his eyes met his partner's, he felt his anger subside.  
  
He turned back to Huggy. "Sorry." He said softly. "Been a bit stressed lately."  
  
Huggy jerked his head. "No problem Hutch, no problem." Hutch slammed his fist on the bar, causing all the customers to look over at him. They of course knew all about the infamous cops Starsky and Hutch and also knew they were not to be messed with. As Hutch glared around the room, the people slowly returned to their pool games and conversations.  
  
Hutch turned back to Huggy. "Have you got anything else you can give us Hug? Any ideas who this guy could be?" Huggy gave Hutch an apologetic look and then shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Hutch, I don't know a thing. All I do know is - this guy has a real problem with you buddy but I guess you know that already." Hutch nodded and then looked away in frustration.  
  
Huggy eyed him for a moment and then stepped closer to Starsky. He hissed to him, "Something else you need to know Starsky. People on the street, they're scared. They need someone to blame you know?"  
  
Starsky looked over at Hutch, who was back to gazing out of the window. "And that someone is Hutch, is that what you are saying Huggy?" Huggy squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"Just be careful Starsk. Watch your back and watch Hutch's even more. That's what I'm saying." Huggy then gave Starsky a small smile.  
  
Starsky sighed. "Thanks Hug."  
  
Huggy shrugged. "Don't mention it. If I hear anything else, I'll let you know." Starsky nodded a goodbye to Huggy and then walked over to his partner.  
  
"Let's get out of here Hutch." Starsky whispered, took his friends arm and led him to the exit.  
  
As they walked back out onto the street, Hutch pulled his arm free from his partner's grip roughly. Starsky didn't speak, he just eyed his partner, waiting for this latest temper fit to die down.  
  
"I knew that would be useless!" Hutch snapped, looking angrily back at Huggy's. "He didn't know a thing! A waste of our damn time!" With that, Hutch leapt forward and kicked out at the waste bin in front of him, knocking the bin to the ground and spilling all its contents on to the street. Hutch stared down at the mess he'd made, breathing heavily.  
  
Starsky shook his head and then knelt down on the ground. He picked the bin up and began scooping up the waste. "Wanna give me a hand here?" He asked softly. Hutch stared down at Starsky for a moment and then he crouched down beside him to help him.  
  
"Feel better?" Starsky asked softly.  
  
"Nope". Hutch told him.  
  
"Wanna talk yet?" Starsky enquired.  
  
"Nope." Hutch repeated.  
  
Hutch finished stuffing the litter back into the bin and got to his feet, dusting himself down. "I can't stand this anymore Starsk. Some joker is playing us - me - and he's winning."  
  
Starsky stood up beside Hutch and put his hand on Hutch's arm. "We will get him Hutch and when we do, he'll pay for what he's done to you."  
  
Hutch gave Starsky a small smile. "Its just Starsk, if anyone else dies because of me."  
  
Starsky interrupted quickly. "Don't start that again Hutch. None of this is or has ever been your fault."  
  
Hutch gave him an unconvinced look. Starsky sighed.  
  
"C'mon buddy. It's nearly one o clock. Let's get some lunch." Hutch nodded but still looked down at the ground. Starsky frowned and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He whispered, "We'll get to him before he can tick off another girl's name on his list. I promise."  
  
Starsky started to move off towards the Torino. Hutch stared after him for a moment and then muttered under his breath, "I don't think it's a girl on the top of this guy's list this time Starsk." He gave himself a shake and then followed his partner.  
  
Just as Starsky reached his car, he heard a round of applause from behind him. He turned around to see Jennifer clapping. "Nice to see the police doing their bit and keeping the city clean!" She shouted. He smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey there. Jennifer isn't it?" He asked with a grin. Jennifer beamed.  
  
"You remembered!" She said excitedly. "You can call me Jenny though," she added and batted her eyelids at the amused detective. Starsky chuckled.  
  
"Dave, will you tell me why your buddy just attacked that poor unarmed litter bin?" Jenny asked him, her eyes mocking.  
  
"Ahh, yeah. Hutch needed to work off some aggression and that poor bin got in the way." Starsky turned and called over to Hutch to hurry up. Hutch gave him a little wave and jogged over to them.  
  
"Jennifer, hi. What brings you to this end of the city?" Hutch asked.  
  
Starsky jumped in before the girl could answer. "She prefers Jenny buddy."  
  
Hutch shrugged. "Fine, Jenny it is then."  
  
Once again, Jenny melted as he smiled at her. God, these two cops were so gorgeous!  
  
"Well," she replied in answer to Hutch's question, "I was, erm, touting for business. I noticed you two and thought I'd find out how the investigation is going." She paused and her voice went quiet. "You know, with Gina and the other girls. Any idea who's doing it?"  
  
Hutch looked away. Starsky looked uncomfortable and replied, "No, not yet Jenny, I'm sorry. We will get him though; it's only a matter of time." He said this as much to Hutch as he did to Jenny. Hutch gave his partner a look. Starsky frowned at him and then smiled as he turned back to the girl.  
  
"Say, Hutch and I were about to get some lunch. Mind joining us?" He pointed in the direction of the Torino. Hutch glanced at Starsky and smiled. Starsk always had to help people in need. He stepped nearer to Jenny and said softly, "Or have you had any better offers today?"  
  
Jenny grinned at him and said teasingly, "might have!" She glanced at the car and then back at Starsky. "Are you for real?"  
  
Starsky smirked and led her over to the car, opening the door for her. Jenny let out a squeal of delight and with a cry of, "Wow, cool car!" she jumped in.  
  
Hutch eyed Starsky as he stood waiting to get in beside the overwhelmed girl. "Sweet of you," he whispered to his partner.  
  
Starsky shrugged and replied, "At least it got her smiling."  
  
Hutch nodded and got in next to Jenny. Starsky closed the door behind them and he walked round to the driver's side, got in and pulled away.  
  
~*~  
  
Starsky pulled up outside one of his favourite burger bars. As they got out, Hutch gave his partner one of his most incredulous looks.  
  
"What?" Starsky asked innocently.  
  
"A burger bar?" Hutch asked him, his tone disbelieving.  
  
Starsky looked hurt. "I bet Jenny just loves burgers, don't you honey?" He asked, turning to their young guest.  
  
Jenny grinned from ear to ear as she replied, "You bet! Hey, are you gonna treat me too?" She asked in shock.  
  
Starsky winked at her. Hutch mumbled under his breath, "last of the big spenders." Starsky turned round and gave him a suspicious glare.  
  
"Got something to say partner?" He asked Hutch.  
  
"Nah," Hutch replied, "you carry on." Starsky gave him a glare and then began searching through his jacket pockets. "Problem?" Hutch asked, watching him.  
  
Starsky gave him a funny look. "Must have left my wallet in the car. Go get a table with Jenny, I'll be back in a moment." He hurried away towards the Torino.  
  
Jenny and Hutch headed for a table and sat themselves down.  
  
"Hutch," Jenny began nervously. "Could I ask you something?"  
  
Hutch ran his hand through his hair, already feeling uncomfortable. "Sure, go ahead."  
  
Jenny stirred in her seat. She didn't like the upset look on the cop's face. "It's about Gina." Hutch nodded, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"People on the street," she said, "are saying stuff. about you." She stopped again and looked straight at him. He didn't reply.  
  
"They are saying that Gina and all those other girls were murdered by some lunatic wanting to get at you. Is that true?" She waited for a reply.  
  
Hutch covered his face with his hand and shut his eyes tightly. This was going to be really hard. He moved his hand away and looked straight at Jenny.  
  
"Yeah, it's true." Hutch sighed.  
  
Jenny gasped and covered her mouth. "Why?" she demanded.  
  
Hutch frowned and looked over in the direction of where Starsky had parked the Torino. Hurry up Starsk, could do with you now partner. He looked back at Jenny.  
  
"I don't know why. I upset a lot of people in my line of work." Hutch shrugged.  
  
Jenny shook her head and covered her eyes. "She was my best friend," she snapped. "Why her, why not attack me?"  
  
Hutch swallowed. "A couple of years ago, I fell in love with a woman called Gillian. I found out later she was a prostitute. She was murdered by her pimp." Hutch stopped, the emotion in him threatening to break out. He took a deep breath. "This freak is killing prostitutes whose names begin with 'G'. He's making sure I know exactly why it's all happening."  
  
Jenny had frozen in her seat. Hutch looked at her with concern and started to get to his feet. Tears began to leak out of the girls eyes. Finally, she met his eyes.  
  
"Gina wasn't her real name. She made that up when she ran away from home. Her real name was Abby. She didn't have to die." Jenny put her head down on the table, resting against her arms and began to quietly sob. Hutch just stared at her, not knowing what to say. He felt tears falling down his own cheeks and at that moment, felt more useless than he had ever done.  
  
That was when it happened. The sound of a gun fire forced them both out of their own grief and the both leapt to their feet. Women were screaming, men were shouting, children were crying. Pandemonium broke out in the little area.  
  
Hutch grabbed for his gun and looked hard around all the crowds of people and then up on the roof tops, desperate to catch a glimpse of the gunman.  
  
"Stay here Jenny," he called out and before she could reply, he raced towards the car park. He had a terrible feeling.  
  
He stopped. He gasped and gazed at his partner who was lying on the ground unmoving. Hutch could already see bright redness around the lifeless figure.  
  
He stared in horror for a moment and then screamed one word in complete fear and agony.  
  
"STARSKY!"  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

There you go! I didn't keep you guys hanging long! Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to Diane for getting the chapter back to me so fast and for her comments!  
  
Also, thanks to my loyal reviewers Sandra and Kathi. Enjoy this update guys!  
  
Chapter 7 / ?  
  
Hutch just stood staring at his fallen partner for a moment. He shook himself and snapped out of it.  
  
"Starsky?" He shouted again, running to his partner's side. He dived down beside Starsky and felt for a pulse. He found one and gathered Starsky into his arms gently. He quickly saw that Starsky had a nasty gun shot wound to his side. He was relieved to note that the bullet had passed through.  
  
"Starsk? Can you hear me?" He hissed. Starsky stirred and moaned in pain. Hutch let out a sigh of relief. He gazed around the area but there was no sign of anyone looking remotely suspicious. He put his arm around Starsky, comforting him.  
  
"You alright buddy?" He asked. Starsky hissed in pain again and slowly sat up, clutching his side. He looked up into Hutch's scared face and gave him a painful smile.  
  
"Just great blintz. I guess I'm getting used to being shot by now. Give me a hand up."  
  
"Easy buddy," Hutch said and pulled Starsky gently to his feet. He let out a small laugh. "God, when I saw you lying there."  
  
Starsky interrupted, "Yeah well, I'm ok buddy. We're lucky our freak is such a crummy shot." Starsky let out another gasp of pain and Hutch held him tighter in concern.  
  
"Better get you to a hospital Starsk," Hutch told him. Starsky nodded.  
  
"Any sign of my would be executioner?" Starsky asked, quickly scanning the car park.  
  
Hutch didn't appreciate this remark but he let it go. "Nothing. I think he might have been up there, on the rooftop, using a rifle." He jerked his head upwards.  
  
Starsky grimaced in pain again and leant on Hutch for support. Now that the delight in finding that Starsky was ok had passed, guilt had begun to spread over Hutch. Starsky could have been killed and he had just been waiting for it to happen. Hutch swallowed the lump in his throat. He had been a fool. How could he think that by not telling Starsky he was a target was protecting him? That wasn't how they worked. Hutch gripped his partner more tightly, holding him closer. He didn't want to let him go. He began to guide Starsky over to the Torino.  
  
They both looked up as they heard Jenny shouting their names. She rushed forward and gave Starsky a hug, causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
"Watch it!" Hutch snapped a bit too harshly and Jenny recoiled in shock. Starsky gave Hutch a frown and tried to smile through the pain at Jenny.  
  
Jenny gave Hutch a long look and then turned back to Starsky. "Are you ok Dave, I'm sorry if I just hurt you.."  
  
Starsky gave her a grin and said, "Don't worry Jenny, I'm fine. Just a scratch, it'll heal." She smiled and then nodded.  
  
"Oh, that's ok then! I called an ambulance. Didn't know what else to do." She glanced at Hutch.  
  
Hutch cursed himself for snapping at the girl. "Jenny, you did the right thing, I'm sorry I shouted at you." She shrugged and winked at him. Starsky was frowning. He knew he didn't need an ambulance. Hutch could drive him to the hospital.  
  
Jenny then glanced at her watch. "Damn, I have to go to, erm, work. I'll catch up with you two later. It's been one of my more exciting lunches!" She turned to Dave. "I'm glad you're alright." He grinned at her.  
  
Jenny touched Hutch's hand as she walked past him and gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded to her and then she was gone.  
  
"She's a sweet kid," Starsky noted. Hutch was watching Jenny hurry away.  
  
"Yeah, she is," he replied. If only they could get her away from her 'work' but Hutch needed to sort out Starsky first.  
  
"I don't need an ambulance Hutch, you can drive me," Starsky told his partner, hope in his eyes.  
  
Hutch frowned at his partner. "Maybe so Starsk but since Jenny called you one, we may as well use it. Anyway, it'll get you to the hospital quicker. I want that side of yours seen too. There is quite a lot of blood you know."  
  
Starsky gave him a funny look. "I'm aware of that thanks Blondie." He gazed longingly at his car. "You know I don't like leaving her."  
  
Hutch rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she'll forgive you Gordo."  
  
They both looked up as they heard the sounds of sirens in the distance. They began to move their way slowly through the still watching crowd, Hutch still supporting Starsky. Starsky's wound was hurting him more than he would let on to Hutch and he knew he had lost quite a lot of blood.  
  
As they watched the ambulance pull up, Starsky let out a loud sigh and observed, "I never did get my burger either did I?" Hutch gave Starsky an exasperated look and then, despite himself, he laughed and hugged his partner tightly.  
  
~*~  
  
Corley was furious. He'd had Starsky right in his sights but the pig had moved at the last moment. He watched Hutch helping the paramedics put Starsky in the ambulance. He would have to get in contact with his employers. This would change his plans. He'd have to make a move sooner then expected.  
  
~*~  
  
Hutch sat in the waiting room. Starsky had been taken away a while ago and since then, Hutch had gradually felt worse and worse. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he told Starsky everything from the beginning? This could have been prevented. He had already prayed to whatever God was listening, thanking Him for giving Starsky another chance. This had certainly been a lesson Hutch had never thought he would need to learn. He would never keep secrets from Starsky again, even if he thought he was doing Starsky a favour.  
  
At last, he saw Starsky's doctor approaching. Hutch jumped up and walked over to him.  
  
"Hello doctor, how's my partner?" Hutch asked quickly.  
  
"Detective Starsky is doing fine. We've seen to the wound and bandaged him up. Although he did lose quite a lot of blood, the bullet passed through without hitting any major arteries, he's a lucky man."  
  
Hutch let out a sigh and then smiled at the Doctor. "That's great Doc. Can I see him?"  
  
The doctor hesitated, knowing that his patient needed his sleep but he also saw the pleading in the Detectives eyes.  
  
"OK Detective but only for a few minutes. He's very weak at the moment." Hutch nodded and then followed the Doctor to Starsky's room. He thanked the man and let himself in.  
  
~*~  
  
Starsky was lying in his bed, eyes closed. Hutch hesitated for a moment, not wanting to wake his partner up. He closed the door softly and then crept quietly to Starsky's bed and sat down beside him. He reached out and took his hand. He'd come close to losing him again. He wondered how much longer their luck would hold.  
  
Starsky murmured and opened his eyes. He smiled up into Hutch's face.  
  
"Hiya partner, how do I look," he asked him, with a small smile.  
  
Hutch chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Just great buddy. How do you feel?"  
  
Starsky moaned a little in pain. "Tired. The doc said I'll be all healed up in no time though so I won't be in here to long." His eyes stared into Hutch's. This was Starsky's way of telling his partner not to go out on the streets without him, not with this case. It was too dangerous. Hutch nodded, understanding Starsky's meaning. Starsky smiled, satisfied.  
  
"Starsk, there is something I need to tell you." Hutch said, swallowing hard. Starsky looked up at him. Since he had been shot, he had been expecting this.  
  
Hutch rubbed his hand through his hair. "You know I've been keeping something from you. I know that was wrong now and I should have told you from the beginning. If I had, I may have prevented this from happening."  
  
Starsky watched his partner get more and more agitated and he gripped his hand more tightly. Hutch felt this and was comforted.  
  
Hutch continued. "When this bastard called me the first time, I was furious and just told him where to go. He said I was being rude to him and he didn't like rudeness. I didn't take him very seriously."  
  
Despite himself, Starsky smiled at this.  
  
Hutch continued on. "The guy got more and more angry until he was raging at me. He called me a murderer and a hot shot. He told me unless I changed my attitude, he would kill 5 hookers and then, you as well partner unless he was treated with respect every time he called from then on."  
  
Starsky sighed. Hutch had never been under so much pressure and so withdrawn. He had just been waiting for the madman to carry out his sick threat. Hutch had his head in his hands now.  
  
"Then you shouted at him that time and Gina was killed. I knew what would happen next. I thought if I told you." Hutch's words trailed away.  
  
Starsky looked up into the other pair of bright blue eyes and prodded gently, "You thought what blintz? Tell me."  
  
Hutch brushed a tear from his eye and then looked back at Starsky. "I don't know what I was thinking. Hell, I wasn't thinking straight. All I knew was that I had to keep you safe and I thought if I kept this to myself and just watched your back, I'd keep you safe." Hutch scoffed. "Didn't work though did it?" He looked away from Starsky.  
  
Starsky actually tried to sit up. He cursed as the pain hit him. "Hutch, I'm not gonna tell you that you didn't do this wrong as I reckon you know that you did already. I can understand you wanting to protect me though. If the roles were reversed, I'd probably do the same." Starsky saw that Hutch was still looking away from him so he gently urged, "Look at me babe."  
  
Hutch wiped quickly at his wet eyes and then turned back to his partner. Starsky smiled at him.  
  
"This is not how we work partner," Starsky continued firmly. "We tell each other everything. That's how it is. Promise me now that whatever happens, you talk to me. You share it with me. OK?"  
  
Hutch smiled at his partner and nodded, silently. Starsky sighed and laid himself back down.  
  
"I'd better leave you now Starsk. I've already called Dobey, he said he's be coming in. I'll be in the waiting room if you need me." Starsky smiled at this.  
  
"OK partner." As Hutch leaned back and stretched, Starsky noticed how pale his partner was. "Hey, you look awful Hutch."  
  
Hutch eyed him and frowned. "Thanks buddy."  
  
Starsky grinned. "Why don't you go off and get some sleep? I'll be fine here. You don't have to wait for Dobey. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Hutch hated leaving his partner but he couldn't deny that he could hardly keep his eyes open. He made up his mind that Starsky was right and slowly got to his feet.  
  
"OK Gordo, you win. If you need me though, you call me." Hutch said, launching in to his mother hen routine.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Go on, get out of here." Starsky teased, with a little shake of his head.  
  
Hutch laughed. He moved to the door and reached for the handle.  
  
"Hey Hutch," Starsky called Hutch turned back to his partner.  
  
"Me and thee buddy." Starsky told him.  
  
Hutch smiled. "Me and Thee," he replied, grinned at his partner and then walked through the door.  
  
He stood outside Starsky's room for a moment, smiling to himself. Perhaps he was going to sleep better tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
Hutch had left the hospital with instructions to Starsky's nurse to call him if anything happened. He glanced at his watch. It was now late afternoon. They had been in that hospital for ages and the time had flown. Hutch knew that Dobey would be arriving soon. He also knew that Dobey would call him if there were any problems. This fact really made up his mind to go back to his apartment to get some much needed sleep.  
  
He walked over to the taxi stand. He hoped he didn't have to wait long. He looked around; the sun was already starting to go down, being late in the day. He shut his eyes, once again thanking his lucky stars that Starsky was alive and well. It had been a mad day. He would be glad when it was over.  
  
Hutch suddenly froze. He thought he had heard a noise, like someone chuckling. He stared around him, one hand on his magnum. There it was again! He began to walk slowly and quietly in the direction of the voice, his eyes squinting into the darkness.  
  
A voice rang out. "Detective Hutchinson, how is your partner doing?" Hutch pulled out his gun and moved forward.  
  
"Who's there?" He snapped. More chuckling.  
  
He followed the sound of the laughter and caught a glimpse of a figure. It was short and dressed all in black presumably.  
  
Hutch pointed his gun at the shadowy figure. "I'll ask you again, who are you?"  
  
This time the laughter was loud and mocking. Hutch was so preoccupied with the stranger in front of him, he didn't notice someone else creeping up behind him.  
  
Hutch stepped closer to the unmoving figure, gun still raised. He reached into his pocket to pull out some cuffs when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He struggled as a dirty rag was held over his face but he couldn't pull free of his attacker's grip. The last thing he heard was the shadowy figure's mocking laughter as everything went black.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Kathi and Sandra for the continued support. You are both great guys!  
  
Thanks as always to Diane for her help and encouragement.  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
Starsky had drifted off to sleep by the time Captain Dobey arrived in  
  
his room. Dobey moved quietly up to Starsky and put down the flowers  
  
he had brought on the bedside table beside him. Starsky stirred,  
  
opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his Captain.  
  
"Hello Cap, thanks for coming." Starsky stretched and then cursed  
  
from the pain in his side.  
  
Dobey looked concerned as he asked, "How are you feeling Starsky?"  
  
"Better after my nap thanks Cap. Hopefully I'll be up and about soon  
  
to catch the turkey who did this."  
  
Dobey nodded. "I was expecting your partner to be here. I can't  
  
normally get him away from this place when you're in here."  
  
Starsky laughed softly, knowing that Dobey was speaking the truth.  
  
"I sent him home Cap, he was dead on his feet. Should be snug in his  
  
bed by now."  
  
Dobey smiled. "I'm pleased. He's been through so much lately, he  
  
needs a break. And so do you Starsky. I better leave you to sleep."  
  
"Thanks Cap." Starsky said with a grin. He turned over and went back  
  
off to sleep almost at once.  
  
Dobey smiled down at his Detective and then turned and walked out of  
  
the room. He had been thinking constantly about Starsky and Hutch  
  
since this whole nightmare had started. At least they were both OK.  
  
Dobey considered calling Hutch for a moment to check on him but he  
  
decided against it. Let Hutch rest. He would be checking up on his  
  
partner in the morning and Dobey would catch up with him then.  
  
Dobey left the hospital and walked across the street to get to his  
  
car. As he walked, he didn't notice the discarded magnum and  
  
handcuffs lying in the street. Dobey got in his car, whistling  
  
nonchalantly. He then headed home.  
  
~*~  
  
Hutch came too as he felt himself being dragged up stairs. He felt  
  
dizzy and his head was killing him. He quickly found that his hands  
  
were tied behind his back. He opened his eyes painfully trying to  
  
focus on something. He could see a small man leading the way. He felt  
  
himself being dragged over a threshold.  
  
"Drop him down there and then get out," a cruel voice snapped.  
  
Hutch grimaced as he was thrown roughly into a corner and crashed  
  
hard onto the dusty floor. When he recovered, he looked around the  
  
small room and saw there was no furniture or windows. Perhaps he was  
  
in an attic? He noticed that the small man was now watching him with  
  
an amused smile on his face.  
  
"How are you feeling Detective?" came that same cruel voice followed  
  
by a chuckle that Hutch also recognised. Hutch didn't reply. The man  
  
strode across the room and backhanded Hutch hard across the face,  
  
causing the Detective to gasp in pain as his head began to throb  
  
again.  
  
"When I ask you a question pig, I expect a reply," Corley shouted  
  
into Hutch's face, making him flinch. "Now, how are you feeling?"  
  
Hutch swallowed his pride and replied, "I've been better."  
  
Corley gave him a wide smile. "I'm sure. Don't you worry Hutchinson.  
  
You won't be kept here to long. My employer wants to meet you, then I  
  
will have you begging for my forgiveness and then, I'm going to shoot  
  
you dead like a dog."  
  
Hutch was staring at this man who obviously knew him. He was begging  
  
to ask the scum who he was and why he was doing this but instead he  
  
said, "You tried to kill my partner didn't you? And you killed those  
  
girls."  
  
Corley smiled at Hutch, his face proud. "Yes, that was me. Those  
  
stinking hookers deserved to die, just like that bitch of yours  
  
Gillian." The man paused at this, obviously waiting for a reaction  
  
from Hutch.  
  
Hutch's face had turned red. He was trying to keep his temper in  
  
check but it wasn't easy. "And my partner? Why kill him?"  
  
Corley again moved closer to Hutch and grabbed his hair, dragging his  
  
head back. He stared into the Detectives eyes in hatred. "Because,  
  
pig, you took away the most important person in my life and I thought  
  
I'd do the same for you." He released Hutch and stepped away from  
  
him, breathing heavily.  
  
Hutch gazed at his tormentor. "What are you talking about?" Hutch  
  
enquired, again trying to shut out the pain in his head.  
  
"Don't recognise me pig? Well, I'm not surprised. That day was just  
  
another part of the job for you wasn't it? Not worth remembering. Me,  
  
I've never forgotten."  
  
Corley then began to walk towards the door whilst Hutch stared after  
  
him in confusion.  
  
"I'd try to get some sleep Hutchinson. My employer will be here soon  
  
and he can't wait to see you. Once he has," Corley mimed pointing a  
  
pretend gun at Hutch and snapped, "bang!" Corley then laughed and  
  
walked out of the door, closing and locking it behind him.  
  
Hutch instantly began working on the ropes binding his hands together  
  
but he soon discovered that the knots were tied to tightly. He  
  
quickly scanned the room, looking for any sharp object but of course,  
  
his captors had been more careful then that. He leant against the  
  
wall and rested his aching head. His thoughts turned to his  
  
partner. `This could be bad Stark,' he thought, `I could use some  
  
help.'  
  
~*~  
  
It was about 8am when Dobey got to the hospital the next morning. He  
  
parked his car and walked inside. He went to Starsky's room and  
  
looked inside. He was surprised that there was no sign of Hutch but  
  
he shrugged this thought away.  
  
He rapped on the door and walked through.  
  
Starsky awoke as Dobey entered his room. Starsky gave his Captain a  
  
lop-sided grin and then had a quick look around the room.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning Starsky?" Dobey enquired.  
  
"Just great Cap," Starsky replied but he still looked concerned. "I  
  
should be up and about by this afternoon, the Doc said. Hey Cap, Have  
  
you heard from Hutch this morning?"  
  
Dobey's smile faded. "No, I assumed that you had." Seeing the look of  
  
panic on Starsky's face, Dobey tried to reassure him. "I'm sure he's  
  
just slept in Starsky, nothing to worry about." Dobey didn't believe  
  
this for a moment. Hutch was a creature of habit; he should have been  
  
up and about ages ago, especially with Starsky being in the hospital.  
  
Starsky didn't look at all reassured. In fact, he started to get out  
  
of bed. "Something's happened," he said, grimacing from the pain.  
  
Dobey held out a hand to stop him. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
he snapped at Starsky.  
  
"To find my partner." Starsky replied calmly. He began to get to his  
  
feet but then gasped and held his side in pain.  
  
Dobey then grabbed him and gently pushed him back onto the  
  
bed. "You're in no condition to go anywhere Starsky. I'll go to  
  
Hutchinson's apartment. He's probably just slept in. You said  
  
yourself; he's hardly slept for days."  
  
Starsky shook his head. "Some physco is after Hutch Captain. Please,  
  
just go and find him."  
  
Dobey looked at Starsky, nodded and got to his feet. "OK Starsky,  
  
I'll drive there now."  
  
"Hurry Cap," Starsky replied, pleading with his eyes.  
  
Dobey glanced once at Starsky and then hurried out of the room.  
  
Starsky lay back down on his bed. `Hutch, please be OK babe,' he  
  
thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Hutch had only been asleep for about an hour when he felt himself  
  
being kicked awake. He had been working on his bonds for ages and had finally managed to release his hands. Not that it had done him much good. He grunted in pain and tried to move away from  
  
the vicious beatings but he was too weak.  
  
"Wakey wakey pig!" He heard a voice shout in his ear.  
  
"OK, stop!" Hutch shouted back and the kicking ceased.  
  
His hair was grabbed once again and he was forced to look up into  
  
Corley's hate-filled eyes. "Welcome to the last day of your life  
  
cop," the con sneered, "I hope you enjoy it." Corley then punched  
  
Hutch hard full in the face, knocking him down to the ground.  
  
Hutch pulled himself back up to his knees and glared with rage at his  
  
tormentor.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me who you are?" he asked Corley calmly.  
  
Corley laughed. He viciously backhanded Hutch across the face,  
  
sending him crashing again to the floor. Corley then pulled Hutch up  
  
by his throat and began to squeeze. Hutch, coughing and spluttering,  
  
struggled against the man's iron grip but Corley was too strong.  
  
He hissed to Hutch, "No I'm not gonna tell you who I am but there is  
  
something I will tell you pig. I'm gonna tell you how today is gonna  
  
pan out." Hutch began to gasp for breath, pawing desperately at the  
  
man's hands.  
  
Corley didn't remove his grip. He continued. "My boss is gonna arrive  
  
here any minute and he wants to meet you. Then, you're gonna get down  
  
on your knees and beg me for my forgiveness. And then, you're dead."  
  
He laughed in Hutch's face and then released his hold on him, sending  
  
Hutch flying backwards into the wall.  
  
Hutch hit the wall hard and then dropped to the ground, his hands  
  
massaging his throat. He stared up into Corley's face. Corley gazed  
  
straight back at him.  
  
"You killed her cop, the only person who has ever given a damn about  
  
me. Very soon, it'll be your turn." He began to walk back across the  
  
room, towards the door. "I'll see you soon," he hissed to Hutch as he  
  
closed the door and locked it.  
  
Hutch closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. His throat was  
  
killing him and he was at least one of his ribs was broken. He  
  
thought again about Starsky. Would his partner even know by now that  
  
he was missing? He trusted his partner more than any living person  
  
and he was confident that Starsky would find him in time, he always  
  
did after all.  
  
`Better hurry though buddy,' Hutch thought as he continued to massage  
  
his bruised throat, `you'd really better hurry.'  
  
~*~  
  
Dobey was driving back to the hospital, feeling sick to his stomach.  
  
He had arrived at Hutch's apartment and had knocked on the door over  
  
and over again, to no reply. He was just considering breaking the  
  
door down when he noticed that Hutch's car was still parked outside.  
  
It was then that Dobey decided that maybe Starsky had a point. He had  
  
called the station and issued an APB on Hutch and was now driving  
  
back to the Hospital as quickly as he could. As he got nearer and  
  
nearer to his destination he felt sicker and sicker. What was he  
  
going to tell Starsky? How the hell was he going to keep the already  
  
weak but agitated detective calm?  
  
Dobey walked into the hospital and went straight up in the lift to  
  
Starsky's room. He walked through the waiting room and once again,  
  
knocked on Starsky's door. "Come in Cap," called Starsky and Dobey  
  
entered.  
  
Two things in the room surprised the Captain. The first was that  
  
Huggy Bear was set down next to Starsky's bed, looking completely  
  
flustered and the other was that not only was Starsky up and out of  
  
bed but he was also fully dressed. Dobey slammed the door shut.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Starsky?" Dobey demanded.  
  
"I'm going out to look for my partner Captain." Starsky retorted.  
  
"The Hell you are!" Dobey shouted, "I told you before, you are not  
  
going anywhere."  
  
Starsky gave his Captain a long, hard stare before replying  
  
calmly, "Hutch needs me. Besides, this is a hospital, you shouldn't  
  
be shouting Captain."  
  
Dobey went bright red and opened his mouth again. Starsky held up his  
  
finger in warning and then moved towards the door.  
  
"STARSKY!" screamed Dobey.  
  
"There's no talking to the dude Captain," Huggy told him. "He's been  
  
running around like a mother hen since I got here. The guys got a  
  
screw loose if you ask me."  
  
Dobey ignored Huggy and tried again to get though to Starsky. "Dave,  
  
I know you're worried about Hutch, so am I. But you're no use to him  
  
right now. I've got all the patrols I can spare out searching for  
  
him. We'll find him."  
  
Starsky, hand on the door handle, turned to face his Captain. "OK  
  
Cap, tell me that everything was normal at Hutch's place and I'll  
  
stay." Starsky stood, waiting impatiently for a reply.  
  
Dobey hesitated. "Well, there was certainly no sign of any struggle  
  
or." He paused. "His car was there but there was no answer when I  
  
knocked on the door."  
  
That was all Starsky needed. He pulled open the door and dashed  
  
through, Huggy and Dobey in hot pursuit. Huggy was yelling after  
  
Starsky, "Come on man, you know Hutch. He was probably out for a run  
  
or something."  
  
Starsky turned and called back to Huggy, "Never goes out jogging this  
  
late Hug." Huggy knew Starsky was right and said no more.  
  
Doctors, nurses and patients all turned to stare in shock as the  
  
three men flew past them, many calling out in anger. Starsky ran to  
  
the reception desk. "David Starsky," he said quickly. "I'm  
  
discharging myself."  
  
The receptionist gave him a strange look and began scribbling  
  
something down on her note pad. "Have you cleared this with your  
  
Doctor, Mr Starsky?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah I have. Look, is it OK if I go?" Starsky asked the lady with  
  
growing impatience.  
  
She eyed him angrily and replied curtly, "You will have to wait while  
  
I check this. If you don't mind taking a seat in the waiting -."  
  
Starsky didn't wait to hear the rest. He was out of the door before  
  
she had a chance to finish. The receptionist turned to Dobey with a  
  
furious look on her face. He gave her an apologetic smile.  
  
She stared in amazement as Dobey and Huggy followed Starsky out of  
  
the door.  
  
"Well really!" She exclaimed.  
  
Starsky rushed out into the car park, Huggy and Dobey hot on his  
  
tail. Starsky was just running to Dobey's car when a group of  
  
children playing caught his eye. Or rather it was what they were  
  
playing with. He walked over to them, not wanting to startle them.  
  
"Hey," Starsky called. The kids all stopped and looked over at him,  
  
unnerved.  
  
"Its OK guys, there's no problem, I just wanna word with you, yeah?"  
  
He took out his badge and showed it to them.  
  
The eldest of the kids took something from his friend and then walked  
  
up to meet Starsky.  
  
"We weren't doing nothing cop," the kid snapped, his tone threatening.  
  
Starsky held up his hands. "I didn't say you were. I just wanna look  
  
at that gun you're holding, that's all.  
  
The kid seemed to panic for a moment but something in Starsky's eyes  
  
calmed him. He threw the gun to Starsky who caught it and instantly  
  
turned away, inspecting the weapon. The group ran off, shrieking.  
  
Starsky stood frozen to the spot, turning the gun over in his hands.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly. Huggy and Dobey walked over to join him.  
  
Dobey looked at the gun in Starsky's hands and swallowed hard. Huggy  
  
cursed under his breath.  
  
"Its Hutch's gun Cap." Starsky said softly.  
  
"You don't know that for -." Dobey started but Starsky shouted over  
  
him, drowning his words.  
  
"Oh come on Cap! I know my partners gun as well as my own!" Starsky  
  
stopped shouting and looked down. "I'm sorry cap, I didn't mean to  
  
yell."  
  
Dobey patted his Detectives shoulder. "Its OK Starsky. We gotta get  
  
back to the station. You need dropping off Huggy?"  
  
Huggy shook his head. "No thanks Captain, I got myself a bit of  
  
business to take care of round here." He turned to Starsky. He could  
  
see that the cop was going through hell and it hurt Huggy too.  
  
"Hutch will be fine man. You need me; you know where I'll be. OK?"  
  
Starsky gave Huggy a ghost of a smile and replied "Thanks Hug."  
  
Huggy walked away as Starsky and Dobey hurried to and got into  
  
Dobey's car.  
  
"Cap, can you drop me off somewhere, I need to pick up my car."  
  
Starsky asked.  
  
"OK Starsky but I want you down at the Station, got me?" Dobey  
  
responded, firmly.  
  
"Fine Cap," Starsky replied with a sigh.  
  
He gazed out of the window, his thoughts only on Hutch. "Where are  
  
you buddy?" Who's got you and what have they done to you?" Dobey kept  
  
giving the frightened detective worried glances all the way to the  
  
burger bar. He knew what Starsky would be feeling. His best two cops  
  
were as close as brothers. He sighed in frustration.  
  
Starsky took no notice of his captain. Instead, he sent up a silent  
  
prayer. `If you're listening up there, please keep Hutch safe,  
  
please.'  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Diane and Loraine for checking this over for me.  
  
Hi to Kathi, Sandra and Cuttles for the latest reviews. Hope you like this one guys.  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
Hutch was beginning to feel more than a little worried. It had now been quite a long time since he had last been visited and the time alone was unnerving him more than anything else. Whoever this man was, it was quite clear to Hutch that he meant business. Hutch had wracked his brains, trying to remember his captor but he couldn't.  
  
He stretched his legs and leaned against the wall. His hands were once again tied behind his back and he had lost the feeling in them long ago. His whole body was aching after the multiple beatings he had endured. He licked his lips. He was so thirsty. He had been forced to drink one small glass of very dirty water, which smelt worst than it looked but had been given no food. He thought again of his captor. The madness in the man's eyes had scared Hutch, as had the pure hate he'd seen there too.  
  
Hutch tensed as he heard the key turn in the lock and the door slowly opened. Corley walked in along with two suits that Hutch hadn't seen before. They glared down at him menacingly. Corley didn't speak to Hutch; he merely leered at him and then turned towards the door as a fourth man entered.  
  
Hutch stared at the man in front of him for a moment, his mouth open in shock. He then shook his head slowly and got to his feet. Vic Monty smiled back at him happily.  
  
Hutch just continued to stare at Monty for a moment. Neither he nor Starsky had had that much to do with the gangland boss apart from one night in an Italian restaurant. A night that had nearly cost Starsky his life.  
  
"Monty, we saved your life." Hutch said softly. Monty's smile widened.  
  
"So you did. I never did say thank you did I?" He leaned down over Hutch. "You remember Teresa, Hutchinson? When I found out what she'd tried to do - well, lets just say that I enjoyed her."  
  
"You sorry son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Ignoring the fact that his hands were tied, Hutch lunged for Monty but was grabbed and held back by his heavies. Corley was laughing loudly as Hutch struggled to get at Monty again.  
  
Monty walked up to Hutch, chuckling under his breath. "You really should do something about that temper Hutchinson, could get you into big trouble one day." He and Corley both laughed loudly. Monty nodded to one of his thugs and the man slammed his fist hard into Hutch's chest, causing the Detective to cry out in pain. The heavies then released Hutch and dropped him painfully to the ground where he lay gasping, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Monty again leant over Hutch, grabbed his hair and threw his head back. "You know Hutchinson, I would have preferred this to have been your smart ass partner but Mr Corley here wanted you. Still, there's nothing stopping me from going after Starsky once I've dealt with you is there?"  
  
Hutch glared up at the hated man and said simply, "Starsky will kill you when he finds you, you scum."  
  
Monty shook his head, grinning. "I don't think so."  
  
He stepped away from Hutch, moved a few paces back and then stood facing him. He pulled out a gun. "So much for the dream team," Monty mocked and pointed the gun straight at Hutch's face. Hutch closed his eyes and thought of his best friend. 'Sorry Starsk.'  
  
It took Hutch a few moments to realise no shot had been fired and he opened his eyes again to find Corley stood between him and Monty.  
  
Corley held his hand out to take the gun from his boss.  
  
"Mr Monty, you promised me my revenge." Corley whispered, pleading in his voice.  
  
"You have had your revenge Jack. It's time to finish this. Now, move aside." Monty raised the gun again but Corley didn't move.  
  
"I don't just want him dead Mr Monty, I want him broken. Please, just give me some more time?" Corley begged.  
  
Monty looked past Corley and his eyes met Hutch's. Monty seemed to hesitate for a moment before turning to Corley and telling him, "OK Jack, you got an hour. Do what you want with him. I got some business to take care of. Remember though; don't kill him until I get back. I need to see him dead."  
  
Corley nodded vigorously, "Yes Sir, thank you Sir." He then raced to the door to hold it open for his boss.  
  
Monty gave him a look of distaste as he walked past. He stopped and turned round. "Mick, Gary, stay here. Have fun." They grinned evilly. Monty gave Hutch one last look and then swept out of the room.  
  
Hutch's heart sank. He knew he would really be in for it now. Sure enough, Corley rushed at him, dragged him up and threw him to the floor in the middle of the room. Hutch moaned from the rough treatment. Corley walked towards him, flanked by Mick and Gary. Hutch stared up into Corley's sneering face. The face and the name was starting to mean something to him - Jack Corley.  
  
Corley leant over Hutch, leering at him. "Let me tell you what happens next Hutchinson," he sneered. "You are gonna get down on your hands and knees and beg me for my forgiveness. It'll save you a lot of suffering in your last hour pig. What do you say?"  
  
Hutch glared into Corley's face and hissed two words slowly at him, "screw you."  
  
Corley chuckled, shrugged and whispered back, "Suit yourself Cop."  
  
He then began to kick Hutch in the chest. Over and over again. Mick and Gary stood back and watched as Corley continued his frenzied attack on Hutch. Eventually, Corley turned round and stared at Mick and Gary.  
  
"Wanna have a piece?" He asked. They grinned and jumped in.  
  
All three of them proceeded to kick and punch Hutch continuously, as if they were a pack of dogs. Hutch moaned in pain as the blows continued to rain down on him. Mercifully, he finally felt himself lapse into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
Monty crossed the street to reach his car. He couldn't help but feel strangely uneasy. He didn't give a damn if cops were burned usually but this was different. Hutchinson and Starsky had saved his life that night in that restaurant and he didn't feel this was right. He knew what Hutchinson would be going through. A bullet in the brain was one thing, quick and easy, but the cruelness? That wasn't really what Vic Monty was all about.  
  
He gave himself a shake. What he felt didn't matter. He had agreed with the others that Starsky and Hutch had to be dealt with. They had begun to act like they owned the streets and that couldn't be allowed. Corley had agreed to do the deed at a very low price, only asking for a few conditions. He would get the job done, of that Monty was sure and then, well then Monty would have the complete thanks and respect of all the other powers in the underworld and that was worth a hell of a lot more than one dead cop. He got in his car and pulled away, heading towards the next 'business' he had to take care of - pleasing his "partners."  
  
~*~  
  
Starsky was pacing up and down in Dobey's office, Dobey watching him closely.  
  
"Starsky, sit down will you? You're making me nervous."  
  
Starsky glared at his Captain but he did as he was told.  
  
"What's taking Huggy so long?" He snarled, "He must have got something for us by now."  
  
Dobey frowned slightly. Starsky had only called Huggy ten minutes ago to see if he'd heard anything. Huggy had told him that he was "following something up" and would call him back "in five". Since then, Starsky had been beside himself.  
  
"We don't even know if he's alive Cap." Starsky said quietly, looking down at the floor.  
  
Dobey looked at him, his pity for Starsky and his own worry for Hutch almost getting the better of him. He swallowed.  
  
"Come on Starsky! You know you can't think like that. We'll find him." Dobey said these words with a lot more conviction than he actually felt."  
  
Starsky continued to look down at the ground. "We don't even have a place to start Cap. He could be anywhere, that bastard could be doing anything -." He stopped, not able to finish and covered his face with his hands.  
  
Dobey watched him for a moment and then said softly, "Remember Simon Marcus Starsky?"  
  
Starsky looked up at Dobey with disbelief. "As if I could forget," he scoffed.  
  
Dobey replied, "Hutch found you. He didn't give up."  
  
Starsky stared at Dobey for a moment, not knowing what to say. Finally, he simply sighed and whispered "You're right Cap. I'll get him back and I'll make anyone who's hurt him wish they'd never been born."  
  
Dobey believed him and sensibly, didn't reply.  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. Starsky dived forward and grabbed the receiver before Dobey could even move.  
  
"Huggy?" Starsky snapped, expectantly. Dobey watched the changing emotions on Starsky's face, waiting.  
  
"OK Hug, who is this guy? What did he say?"  
  
Starsky smiled for a second and then his face fell again.  
  
"No, that's cool Hug, we get a name, we got something to work with. Tell me."  
  
Dobey watched nervously as Starsky froze and then confusion spread over his face.  
  
"You sure Hug?" he asked. It was obvious that Huggy's reply had been positive.  
  
Starsky sighed. "OK Huggy, thanks. Stay in contact yeah?" He then hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?" Dobey snapped, impatiently.  
  
"Well, we got a name. Some contact of Huggy's told him that his old mate Jack Corley had met him in the bar and told him something about 'sorting out a couple of murdering cops.' Sound familiar?" Starsky was already out of the chair and heading towards a filing cabinet in the squad room.  
  
"But Starsky, Jack Corley? Wasn't he just a two-bit con?"  
  
Starsky nodded, pulled out a file and began flicking through it.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "Hutch and I booked him years ago for armed robbery. Some girl was shot in the crossfire. She was only fifteen." Starsky paused abruptly and quickly looked back down at the file.  
  
"Says here that his jail sentence ended in May. That's two months ago. Plenty of time to plan his revenge."  
  
Starsky dumped the file down on his desk and was already half way out the door.  
  
Dobey grabbed his arm. "Starsky, where are you going?"  
  
"Corley's old place, the address is in his file."  
  
Dobey shook his head. "Starsky, there is no way he'll be there."  
  
Starsky stopped and turned to look at his Captain.  
  
"Maybe so Cap, but it's a start, right?" His eyes pleaded with Dobey.  
  
Dobey nodded. "Yeah, it is." The Captain then began to shout. "What you waiting here for? Get going!"  
  
Starsky actually grinned and shot out of the door without looking back, leaving Dobey to gaze hopefully after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Monty had arrived at his destination. He had a quick look around. He had agreed to meet Roper at a disused multi story car park in the rough end of the City, an area where he knew no one could overhear anything they shouldn't. He stepped out and shut the door behind him and walked into the building.  
  
Roper was already in there, waiting for him. Monty walked up to his partner in this 'Business deal' and nodded a greeting to him. Roper however glared.  
  
"Well, Vic, I heard about how Starsky survived an attack on his life - again! Your man really messed up!"  
  
Monty glared at Roper, trying to keep his cool. "OK, so Starsky got lucky. Hutchinson won't be so fortunate."  
  
There was a noise. They both froze and turned to look in the direction of it. A man staggered out from behind a wall, laughed and smiled at the two men.  
  
"Hey guys, how's it hanging?" Roper and Monty both nodded back, realising the man was drunk. They both released the hold on their guns.  
  
The drunk gave them a curious look, laughed again and then stammered, "well, gotta go, the old dragon indoors will not be happy with me. See ya fellas!"  
  
He then sloped off without another word.  
  
Roper grabbed Monty's shirt. "You got Hutchinson? No problems?"  
  
Monty grinned. "None at all. Within the hour, he'll be dead."  
  
Roper nodded happily and released Monty. "And Starsky, I want him dead too. The punk threatened me once, in my own house. I wanna see him suffer."  
  
Monty smirked. "Wait till he sees his buddy Hutch's broken and bleeding body, then you'll see him suffer good."  
  
Roper laughed. "OK Monty, we'll discuss Starsky's fate later. I gotta get off now."  
  
This time, Monty grabbed Roper. "Wait a minute. What about the payment?"  
  
Roper gave Monty a toothy grin. "Of course Vic, that'll be sorted. When Hutchinson is dead and not before."  
  
Monty bristled but gave Roper a small smile. He then turned on his heel and walked away, hearing Roper following close behind him.  
  
Unknown to both men, a person stumbled out of the shadows once they were gone. She leant against the wall for support, running over everything she had just heard. She chuckled to herself. Lucky for her that old layabout had been in the right place at the right time. Once she was sure the two gangsters were defiantly gone, Jennifer emerged from her hiding place. She rushed out of the car park as quickly as she could and ran down the street. She had an important phone call to make.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Two chapters for you this time! Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to Diane and Loraine for helping me out on these chapters.  
  
Also, thanks as always to Sandra and Kathi for the great feedback. You guys make my day!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Starsky had driven the Torino as fast as she would go and was pulling up outside Corley's place in no time. He left his car and rushed quietly to the front door. He listened intently and peered through the windows. There was no sign of life.  
  
He took out his gun and called, "Corley, Police. Open up!" There was no reply. Gun ready, Starsky sprang forward, breaking the door down.  
  
He moved into the small apartment, gun held out in front of him. He took in the living room quickly, walked through and checked the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. He surmised that although this place had been lived in recently, there was certainly no one there now.  
  
Starsky began his search of the place, checking every nook and cranny. He couldn't find any clues in the living room or kitchen. He moved into the bedroom and headed for a chest of drawers.  
  
He fished quickly through old paperwork and books until his hands came to rest on a scrapbook that caught his attention. Starsky picked it up and began to flick through it. As he did so, he became paler and paler.  
  
The first page of the book had a newspaper cut out stuck to it of the armed robbery that Starsky and Hutch had foiled. When the shooting of a young girl, Jessie Marsters, was mentioned, Corley had underlined it in felt tip. Starsky's thoughts went back to that day and the confusion.  
  
Corley had been doing over a jewellers, armed with a shotgun. Starsky and Hutch had taken the call. Although the two cops had tried their hardest to calm Corley and get him to surrender, the robber had refused and began firing off round after round. Starsky had returned fire at Corley, his thoughts of protecting his partner, the public and himself at the front of his mind. Unbeknownst to him, a young girl who had been sobbing and screaming ran in front of Corley and took a bullet for him. Starsky's bullet. Although paramedics had fought to save her, the wound had proved fatal. It was Corley's reaction to the shooting that had shocked Starsky. He had howled in anguish, threw the gun aside and had fallen to his knees, cradling the girl's body in his arms. It had been Hutch who had dragged Corley away from the girl. It was found out later that the girl had been Corley's half sister. Corley had been sent to prison for six years soon after.  
  
Starsky was dragged away from his thoughts as he continued to look through the book. He was reading all about the worst parts of Hutch's life.  
  
The next page was about Gillian. Corley had scribbled down notes - how long Hutch and Gillian had been together, who killed her and how and the extent of the pain her death had caused to Hutch. Corley had even drawn alikeness of what he imagined Gillian to look like. Whoever had told him Hutch's life story had been very thorough. Starsky thought back to Huggy's mention of his 'contact'. No wonder the grass had wanted to stay anonymous. Starsky decided that he would get this guy's name off of Huggy and one day pay him a visit.  
  
Starsky continued to flick through the book, feeling sicker with every passing moment. He read story after story of cases that had badly affected Hutch. Starsky found himself asking again and again, 'Why's he concentrating on Hutch, why not me as well?' Stories of the partners' closeness were also detailed.  
  
Finally, Starsky arrived at the last page and what he read there made his blood run cold. Corley had made the following note, 'this case is unconfirmed, risky to use. Hutchinson rumoured to have been addicted to Heroin, been scared of needles since. If true, is perfect weapon.' Starsky re-read the notes twice, swallowing hard. He dropped the book on the floor and made for the front door.  
  
"My God, Hutch.."  
  
Starsky ran out of the apartment and made for his car. As soon as he had got in, he radioed the station and asked to be patched through to Dobey.  
  
"Dobey here," came the Captains gruff voice.  
  
"Cap, it's Starsky," the detective replied quickly, "Listen, we got -."  
  
Dobey interrupted him. "You listen to me Starsky, I've been trying to contact you for ages. Soon after you left, we got a call from some girl called Jennifer."  
  
Starsky started in surprise. "Jenny? Is she OK?"  
  
Dobey ignored the question. "She says she's got news about Hutch but would only tell 'Dave'. Said she'd meet you at a burger bar, apparently you'd know which one."  
  
Starsky had already begun to pull away. "Thanks Cap," he said and drove down the road as quickly as he could, trying to shut the contents of that scrapbook out of his mind. 'Hang on Hutch,' he thought desperately, 'I'll find you buddy, just hang on.'  
  
~*~  
  
Hutch came to lying on his back, his hands still tied behind him. He moaned in pain when he tried to move, soon realising that every part of him ached. He supposed at least two more ribs were cracked and he was sure that his shoulder was dislocated. Probably had something to do with an iron bar he barely remembered. He attempted to move his legs but let out a low cry. Those bastards hadn't left one part of him untouched. He lay still, eyes closed, trying to shut out the pain.  
  
"Does something hurt Hutchinson?" Came a spiteful voice.  
  
Hutch slowly opened his swollen eyes and glared at his tormentor. He then tried to sit up but collapsed to the ground again, the pain to strong.  
  
"What do you want from me Corley?" Hutch asked softly.  
  
Corley sneered at his captive.  
  
"You know what I want Hutchinson. You on your knees begging me to forgive you for what YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!"  
  
Hutch flinched when Corley shouted at him. Finally, he managed to pull himself into a seated position, teeth clenched against the pain.  
  
"I remember you Corley," he whispered.  
  
Corley threw back his head and laughed. "Really pig? I'm flattered."  
  
"You were robbing a jewellers," Hutch continued, "You were firing at innocent people. You tried to shoot my partner and me. You deserved to go to jail." Hutch stared straight at Corley, Corley gazed back.  
  
A few moments passed. Suddenly, Corley let out a roar of anger and charged at Hutch, revealing the iron bar he had been concealing behind his back. Fear flooded through Hutch as he tried to get away from the maniac.  
  
Corley kicked Hutch over and over until he was once again flat on his back. With a cry, Corley brought the bar down hard on Hutch's dislocated shoulder. Pure agony ripped through Hutch, he threw back his head and screamed, tears in his eyes.  
  
Corley dropped the bar and grabbed Hutch's shirt with both hands, pulling him up. Hutch had his eyes tightly shut. Corley struck him across the face. Hutch spat out blood.  
  
"Open your eyes, you pig bastard," Corley screamed in Hutch's face. Hutch obeyed. Corley grinned whilst his hands once again reached for the bar.  
  
"I deserved prison did I cop? Tell me, did Jessie deserve to die?" He grabbed the bar and struck Hutch on the chest with it. Hutch let out a cry of pain.  
  
"Do you remember Jessie Hutch?" Corley whispered as he struck again when Hutch failed to reply. Hutch tried to crawl away from the madman but it was no good. Hutch actually wondered if Corley would beat him to death, there and then.  
  
"I asked you," Corley repeated, "Do you remember Jessie?" He swung the bar again but stopped when Hutch finally answered him. .  
  
"Yes," the cop gasped, "I remember her."  
  
Corley stopped his swing and dropped the bar. He grabbed Hutch by his shirt again and hissed, "She was my little sister you bastard and you murdered her!" He struck Hutch twice across the face, once again drawing yet more blood. Hutch could only moan from the pain.  
  
"I said, you murdered her. You shot her. And you are gonna apologise for what you've done. You hear me?" The cop didn't reply. Corley released Hutch, allowing him to fall to the ground. He then moved away, breathing heavily.  
  
Hutch laid on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Corley's words were sinking in. The bastard thinks HE had shot Jessie. Hutch frowned, trying to remember the events of that day. He swallowed and looked up at Corley. He hadn't killed Jessie, Starsky had, by accident.  
  
Corley was watching Hutch closely. "What is it pig?"  
  
Hutch bit his lip. He couldn't let Corley find out. "Nothing," he whispered.  
  
Corley strode up to Hutch again and began kicking him in the side. Hutch couldn't take the abuse anymore. "Stop!" he shouted.  
  
Corley paused, an evil smile appearing on his face. He crouched down beside the trembling Hutch.  
  
"Admit you killed her," Corley said, almost kindly, "and the pain will end. You gotta die boy, that's the way it is. I can make it quick for you though. Get on your knees and beg Hutch." He moved ever closer to the cop. "No one is coming to save you Hutchinson," he hissed, "not even Starsky. What's it gonna be?"  
  
Hutch looked into Corley's sneering face for a moment. He smiled at him and then, taking the scum completely by surprise, he spat in the man's face.  
  
Corley stared at Hutch in shock for a few seconds and then lost it completely. Roaring again in anger, he began to viciously kick Hutch repeatedly. He didn't stop even when the detective lost consciousness. Screaming at Hutch, Corley swung round, grabbed the iron bar and began to hit Hutch with it as hard as he could.  
  
Hearing the commotion, Mick and Gary rushed into the room, saw what was happening and grabbed Corley, dragging him away from the lifeless Hutch.  
  
Whilst Gary held back Corley, Mick checked Hutch's pulse. He nodded to Gary who breathed with relief.  
  
"Damn it Corley," he snapped. "You heard Mr Monty. He's not allowed to die until the boss gets back."  
  
Corley was calming down. HE continued to glare at Hutch with hatred but the rage in him was subsiding.  
  
"OK, OK," he said angrily. Gary waited a moment and then released him.  
  
Corley was still watching Hutch. "What will take to break this damn cop?" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Mick overheard. "By the look of him," he said, gesturing to Hutch, "He's already broken."  
  
Corley shook his head. "Maybe physically but not mentally, not yet. I want him to beg me to forgive him for killing her." Intensity burned in Corley's eyes.  
  
Mick shrugged. "How? I mean, what is he scared of?"  
  
Corley sighed in anger and then he stopped and turned round, gazing at Mick. A big evil grin spread across his face.  
  
"You got it buddy," Corley said, "I was wondering, will you go and get something for me?"  
  
Mick shrugged. "OK. What is it you need?"  
  
Corley smiled down at the prone Hutch. "Something I think our brave cop is scared of," he replied coldly and then began to laugh.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Starsky arrived at the burger bar in no time, parked up and rushed towards the bar, watching for any sign of Jenny. Starsky couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen in that scrapbook and it was tearing him up inside. Corley knew about the Heroin addiction. If Starsky didn't get to Hutch in time and Corley used Hutch's greatest fear against him, Starsky knew it would destroy his partner. He continued to stare into the crowd, his frustration growing. What if Jenny hadn't waited for him?  
  
"Hey Dave," a voice said from behind him. "It doesn't pay to keep a lady waiting you know."  
  
Starsky whirled round and relief flooded through him when he saw Jenny. She smiled back and then beckoned him towards a table. They both sat down.  
  
"My Captain told me you got some news for me Jenny," Starsky said quickly.  
  
She nodded and lit up a cigarette. "That's right. Your Captain though Dave, what a rude, arrogant -." Starsky grabbed Jenny's arm, interrupting her rant.  
  
"Jenny please," he whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. "You told my Captain that you heard something about Hutch."  
  
Jenny pulled her arm free and glared at Starsky. "Yeah, I thought I did too cop. I also thought you were nice, different you know? Guess I was wrong." She got to her feet. "Find your precious partner yourself!" She snapped and began to walk away.  
  
Starsky ran after her. "Jenny, I'm sorry I was short with you." She ignored him. He grabbed her by her arms and swung her round to face him. "Listen to me. If you don't help me, Hutch is a dead man. Please, tell me what you know?!"  
  
Jenny gazed into Starsky's pleading eyes and swallowed. She nodded slowly. He smiled with relief and then led her back to their table. "Tell me," he urged her.  
  
"Well," Jenny began, "I was in the worst part of the city, working. We were in some old car park. Quiet, you know?" Starsky nodded, waiting. "Well, I was finishing up with my client when I heard two new voices. They were talking about you and Hutch. One was annoyed that you were still around. Then they said they had got Hutch."  
  
Starsky swallowed hard, listening intently. "Go on Jenny," he said in a low voice.  
  
"Well, my client made a quick exit. Had to get back to his lady I guess. The two men kept on talking about Hutch for another few minutes. They said some guy called Corley was gonna kill him."  
  
Starsky reached out and grabbed Jenny's arm a little to tightly. "Did they say where Corley was?" Jenny pulled free again, anger back on her face.  
  
"No, they didn't!" She stood up again. "I'm risking a lot doing this you know Dave. I have to go."  
  
Starsky stood up too. "Jenny, these two guys, did you get their names?"  
  
Jenny turned away. "I have to go," she answered simply.  
  
"Jenny, please." Starsky begged. Jenny turned back to him.  
  
"I remember one, " she answered softly, "Vic Monty."  
  
Starsky froze and stared at Jenny, open-mouthed. "Vic Monty?" he repeated.  
  
She nodded once and then turned tail and ran, not even giving Starsky a chance to say thank you.  
  
Starsky stared after her for a moment and then shook himself back to reality. He now had somewhere to start. He ran back to the Torino and grabbed the mike.  
  
"Zebra 3 to control," Starsky snapped, impatiently.  
  
"Go ahead Zebra 3." A voice responded.  
  
"Patch me through to Captain Dobey now," Starsky snapped. He knew he sounded rude but he didn't have time for pleasantries.  
  
The voice replied very curtly, "Hold please."  
  
Starsky stood waiting for a couple of seconds but to him it felt like hours. "Come on!" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Dobey's voice came over the mike. "Dobey here."  
  
"Cap," Starsky snapped, "I got some news. I want you to put a call through to bring in Vic Monty."  
  
Dobey was silent. "Starsky, are you insane? Vic Monty the Gangland boss?"  
  
Starsky snapped back, "You know any other Vic Monty's Cap?"  
  
Dobey decided to let that go for now. "Why Starsky?"  
  
"Because I reckon he's the one who's planned all this Cap and I'd bet all I've got that he knows where Hutch is."  
  
Dobey swallowed hard. Vic Monty's reputation was well known. "All right Starsky," he replied finally. "I'll get every available patrol car on it. Where will you be?"  
  
Starsky started up the Torino. "I'll be going round every one of Monty's haunts one by one Cap until I find the ungrateful bastard. Over and out."  
  
~*~  
  
Hutch was rudely awakened by sharp slaps to his face. He moaned in pain and tried to move away. He opened his eyes and stared into the hated face of his tormentor.  
  
"Welcome back," Corley hissed to him, his voice low.  
  
Hutch didn't like the look on the mans face. He was looking even madder than usual.  
  
Instantly, Hutch was grabbed and hauled to his feet by Mick and Gary. There was no chance of fighting back, his hands were still tied and besides, if the two thugs had released him, he would only fall to the ground anyway.  
  
Corley had walked to the back of the room, out of Hutch's view. Hutch tried to keep the fear out of his voice as he said angrily, "What are you doing, let me go."  
  
Corley laughed. "You know Hutchinson, when I first got out and came back to this damned city, no one wanted to help me when I asked for information about you. Seemed they were all scared of you and your partner. I wonder how scared they'd be if they knew what I knew?"  
  
Corley turned to face Hutch, syringe in hand. Hutch froze for a moment, his eyes transfixed on the little needle, his worst nightmare.  
  
Corley continued to talk in a pleasant voice as he approached Hutch. "Then I found some drop out in some sleazy bar who was willing to do or say anything to get some cash. He told me some very interesting stories that he'd heard on the street. About your partner, about your women and-," he held up the needle, "about this."  
  
Hutch began to struggle against the men holding him in place. He wouldn't go through this again, he couldn't. As Corley moved ever closer, Hutch shouted, "Get the hell away from me Corley."  
  
Corley only laughed. He held the syringe up in front of Hutch, enjoying the look of terror on the Detectives face.  
  
"Get him on his knees and untie his hands." The con ordered. Mick and Gary complied, forcing Hutch onto his knees and roughly freed his hands. Immediately, Hutch swung his good arm, catching Corley square in the face with his fist. Mick returned the punch, stunning Hutch. Both Mick and Gary held the cop still then, as Corley, hand now covering his nose, moved back towards the helpless Hutch.  
  
Corley grinned evilly at Hutch for a moment and then began hitting him repeatedly in the face with his fist. "You broke my nose sucker!" he hissed.  
  
Hutch felt the welcome blackness begin to overwhelm him and he longed for the peace. But then, the beating stopped. Corley then slapped him a few times, bringing him back to his hopeless situation.  
  
Corley leant in right up close to Hutch and sneered to him, "You think you're gonna escape this pig? I wouldn't want you to miss the fun".  
  
Hutch merely whimpered and he was pulled back up into a kneeling position. Corley grabbed the trembling Detectives arm and rolled up his sleeve. Hutch fought with all he was worth, trying to escape a fate worst than death for him.  
  
"Hold him will you!" Corley snapped and Mick and Gary forced Hutch to remain still. Hutch whimpered again as Corley brought the needle to within a hairs length of his arm.  
  
"You don't want this Hutchinson?" Corley asked his prisoner with a grin, whilst searching for a vein. Hutch forced himself not to reply but inside, he was screaming. Corley chuckled and gave Hutch the cruellest smile the cop had ever seen. It turned him cold inside.  
  
Corley whispered into Hutch's ear. "You can stop this pig. All you have to do is say you're sorry for murdering my sister. That's all."  
  
Hutch moaned softly "no." He had his eyes tightly shut.  
  
Corley shrugged. "As you wish. Have a nice trip Hutchinson."  
  
Hutch felt the needle against his skin and it was too much for him. He just couldn't fight anymore. With a sob, he cried, "NO! Please! I'll say whatever you want me to say! Don't stick that damn thing in me. Please!"  
  
Corley held the needle still for a moment, enjoying the torture Hutch was going through. He then moved it away from the terrified cops arm and Hutch let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
Corley stood in front of the Detective, still holding the Syringe making it clear to Hutch that he could still inject him if he wanted too.  
  
"You know what I want you to say Hutchinson," Corley told him. He waved to the two heavies to step away from Hutch. He then stared at the blond, waiting for him to speak.  
  
Hutch swallowed hard, his eyes still on the Syringe in Corley's grasp. This was more humiliation than he could bare but if the choice was humiliation or the horse, he had no choice.  
  
Hutch looked down at the ground and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Corley put his head on one side and said "excuse me?"  
  
Hutch blushed. The bastard was enjoying this.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He said, louder. Corley seemed satisfied and waited for Hutch to continue.  
  
"I'm sorry I killed Jessie." Hutch stammered.  
  
"You MURDERED Jessie, you mean?" Corley shouted. When Hutch didn't reply, Corley strode over to him and held the needle to his neck, forcing Hutch to flinch violently.  
  
"SAY IT," Corley bellowed.  
  
"YES!" Hutch yelled, "I murdered her."  
  
Corley took the needle away but still stood over Hutch. "And?" he pressed.  
  
Hutch swallowed hard, he didn't want to say the next part, and his pride was stopping him.  
  
Corley raised the needle. Hutch saw this and said quickly, "Please forgive me."  
  
Corley smiled at Hutch and then walked away. Hutch fell to the ground, desperately trying to keep the tears away that were threatening to run down his face. He curled up into a ball, softly whimpering.  
  
Corley watched him, triumph on his face. He put the needle down on the table and then turned to Mick and Gary. "Lets head out. Monty will be here in ten minutes. We should give our cop here some time alone. It is his last minutes after all."  
  
Mick and Gary chuckled and then headed out of the room, both of them giving Hutch vicious kicks as they went past.  
  
Corley watched his beaten enemy for a moment and then walked up to him, grabbed his hair and jerked his head up. Hutch could only whimper.  
  
"Beaten, broken," whispered Corley, "and very soon dead." He then spat in Hutch's face, causing the cop to flinch.  
  
Corley chuckled and then released Hutch and walked out of the room, humming.  
  
Hutch laid there, thinking of Starsky, knowing he wouldn't see his best friend again. Finally, Hutch gave in as the tears began to fall down his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Starsky was feeling slightly better. He'd just got a call from Dobey telling him that Monty had been seen at one of his clubs that afternoon. Although the captain had told him to wait for back up, Starsky had of course driven his car straight to the club, breaking all speed limits.  
  
He pulled up outside the club and barged past the heavies at the door. He charged through the bar, straight through to the office at the back and was delighted to see Monty still there, seated behind his desk as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Monty looked up with interest when the detective crashed into his office, he waved his hand as the thugs attempted to stop Starsky. He then smiled at the cop. "Detective Starsky, for what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
Starsky wanted to leap across the desk and grab the scum round the throat but he controlled himself.  
  
"I want you to tell me where my partner is Monty." Starsky replied, his eyes flashing.  
  
Monty gave Starsky his best-confused look. "I'm sorry Starsky, I don't understand."  
  
Starsky moved closer to the gangland boss. "Hutchinson? My partner? I want to know where he is."  
  
Monty shrugged. "I did hear you the first time Starsky and I'm sorry you've lost your partner but I'm afraid you wont find him here. Have you tried missing persons perhaps?" Monty then grinned.  
  
The heavies laughed. It was taking every ounce of his will for Starsky to remain calm but he did it.  
  
Starsky leant over the desk. "I've been told that you know something about my partners disappearance. You're gonna tell me what you know."  
  
Monty's smile vanished. He glared at the cop with distaste.  
  
"Is that so?" he whispered. He slowly got to his feet.  
  
"I don't appreciate cops barging into my own club and threatening me Detective Starsky." Monty hissed. "Now, I owe you one favour so I'm asking you to leave now."  
  
Starsky smiled, shaking his head.  
  
"Where is Hutch?" he repeated."  
  
Monty shrugged. "Its your choice," he told Starsky and beckoned to his men. Two of them grabbed Starsky, pinning his arms to his side. Monty walked around his desk and stood right in front of Starsky, his eyes glinting.  
  
"You've saved me some trouble coming here today Starsky, I thank you."  
  
Starsky struggled but the men were too strong. They held him firmly in place.  
  
The cop glared at Monty. "We saved your life once. You don't know the first thing about honour do you, you ungrateful bastard."  
  
Monty nodded to one of the thugs holding Starsky, who promptly hit Starsky in the chest with his fist, knocking the wind out of him. Monty waited for the Detective to recover before replying, "I know more about money Detective."  
  
Starsky tried to get at Monty but it was useless. "The only consolation I can offer you Starsky is that your partner will be joining you soon." He then laughed in Starsky's face.  
  
"Take him outside and shoot him," Monty ordered. Starsky found himself being pulled out of the room, Monty's laughter ringing in his ears.  
  
At that moment, the door burst open and Captain Dobey strode in, closely followed by a small army of uniformed police. Monty's heavies caved and let go of Starsky thinking they were better off trying to make a run for it.  
  
"I don't think so Monty," snapped Dobey. Monty snarled and then tried to make a run for it, only to be tackled to the floor by Starsky. Starsky then cocked his gun, pointing it at Monty's face.  
  
Seeing that all the heavies had been rounded up, Dobey turned his attention back to Starsky and Monty and he grimaced at what he saw.  
  
"Starsky.." Dobey began.  
  
"Stay out of this cap, " Starsky snapped. He tightened his finger on the trigger.  
  
"You can't shoot me!" Monty laughed but the fear in his eyes betrayed him.  
  
"All of you, out!" Dobey shouted to the other officers and they quickly filed out of the room, dragging the heavies with them. Dobey then turned back to Starsky, his face pale.  
  
"Captain Dobey!" Monty yelled, "You can't allow this crazy cop too-." Starsky struck him across the face, shutting him up.  
  
Dobey turned his back and waited by the door. Monty knew his last chance was gone. He stared up at Starsky, breathing hard.  
  
"Where is Hutch?" asked Starsky calmly.  
  
"I don't know pig!" Snapped back Monty. He then began to tremble as Starsky held the gun against the mans forehead.  
  
"Last chance," the cop hissed. "Tell me where Hutch is."  
  
Monty didn't respond, Starsky shrugged and began to pull the trigger."  
  
"Corley's got him!" Monty shrieked.  
  
Starsky nodded. "Where?" he urged.  
  
"In an apartment, 113B Morlins Street, in the attic." Monty stammered.  
  
Starsky stood, pulling Monty up with him, he then threw him towards Dobey. "Book him Cap," he said quickly and then headed for the door.  
  
"You wont make it pig!" Monty shouted after him. Starsky looked back "He'll be dead by the time you get there." Dobey snarled at Monty to shut up as he pulled him towards the door.  
  
Starsky, not looking back, ran. TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the last chapter for you. Hope you like it.  
  
Thanks to Diane, Loraine and Jenny for checking through this for me.  
  
Also, thanks to everyone who has read this, especially those have left feedback. I've appreciated it all.  
  
Special mention for Timmy and Kathi for all the great reviews. I hope you like the conclusion guys. Please let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 12/12  
  
Corley had been pacing up and down the room for the last ten minutes, constantly looking at his watch. Hutch was still lying on his side, he had not moved since Corley had left him there. Mick and Gary stood in one corner, smoking cigarettes.  
  
Corley glanced over at the prone Hutch, the rage obvious on his face.  
  
"Where the HELL is Monty?" he shouted over at the heavies.  
  
"Stay calm, Corley, he'll be here," Mick replied.  
  
Corley laughed softly. "Calm? You want me to stay calm? I've waited for this moment for so long. I want him DEAD!" Hutch stirred at these words, but the men didn't notice.  
  
Mick took a step towards Corley. "Listen pal, you heard Mr Monty, this cop doesn't die until he gets back."  
  
Corley sneered at the man. "You scared of Vic Monty or something?"  
  
Mick scowled at him. "Yeah, I am, and a two bit punk like you should watch his mouth."  
  
Corley moved towards Mick, fists clenched. Gary moved to head him off.  
  
"That's enough! Both of you shut the hell up! The boss has got held up, it's no problem." He turned to Corley, "The pig will be dead soon enough Jack, don't worry."  
  
"You got that right!" the crazy man screamed, pulled out a gun and aimed it at Hutch's head. Hutch opened his eyes and looked up at Corley calmly, waiting for the evil bastard to end his life.  
  
Mick grabbed Corley's gun hand, forcing him to drop the weapon. Corley roared in anguish. He made a dash for the gun, but Mick got there first. He picked the gun up and tossed it to Gary. He then turned to the fuming Corley.  
  
"If you do him before Monty gets here, he will burn us all. Do you understand?" Mick gave Corley a shake.  
  
Corley nodded. Mick released him. In a pique of fury, Corley rushed over to Hutch and kicked him viciously in the ribs. Hutch grunted from the latest pain, but he didn't move. Corley then crossed the room and leaned against the wall, breathing hard.  
  
Mick eyed Hutch for a moment and then said quietly to Gary, "A quick shot to the head is too quick for a pig like him anyway."  
  
Corley looked up. "What did you say?"  
  
Mick glanced over at Corley. "Nothing, buddy, you just stay there and stew."  
  
"No," Corley whispered, "I heard you and you're right. A quick, clean execution IS to quick for this murderer."  
  
Hutch was now watching Corley, fear displayed on his face. What was the sicko planning now?  
  
Mick seemed to be wondering about the same thing. "What you on about, Corley?"  
  
Corley moved to the table and picked up a syringe. "I know the perfect way to send him on to hell," he said softly. "One last big trip." He glanced across at Mick. "And I promise to wait for old Vic, OK?"  
  
Mick chuckled and gave Gary a grin, who nodded in approval.  
  
Hutch moaned and shook his head slightly. Corley looked over at him and gave him a smile of pure evil.  
  
Hutch thought of one person and one person alone. 'Starsk, help me. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Starsky flew the Torino through the streets almost tearing it apart, until at last he turned into Morlins Street. He moved slowly, checking out each apartment. Just as he was feeling desperate, he noticed apartment 120. He knew Corley would recognise his car, so he decided to abandon it. He parked the Torino up and began to walk, checking out each apartment. Finally, he saw it, apartment 113. He took a deep breath and then slowly moved up the building, ensuring he kept away from any windows. He walked round the place, finding a side door. He leant against it, gasping for breath. 'Hang on buddy, I'm coming.' He held his gun in his hands and prepared himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Corley had been busy by his desk, humming to himself. Hutch watched him, trying to stay calm. It didn't take a genius to work out what the nut was planning and Hutch knew he had reason to be afraid. He knew how painful death by an OD could be and it scared the hell out of him. He wanted to fight, to do something, but he was too weak. Corley had beaten him to within an inch of his life and taken all his strength away. He hadn't even bothered to tie Hutch up again. Hutch could do nothing but lie there, waiting for his fate.  
  
Corley turned as Mick and Gary walked back in to the room.  
  
"Any sign?" Corley asked, hopefully.  
  
"No," Mick said softly, "I don't know what's happened."  
  
Corley looked down at Hutch, toying with the syringe in his fingers. "I think Mr Monty would have no problem with us finishing this job ourselves in his absence," he said with a cruel smile.  
  
Mick shrugged and Gary looked on expectantly as Corley approached Hutch.  
  
Hutch tried to move away, but he was too weak. He collapsed on the ground with a small whimper. Corley knelt down beside him and grabbed his arm roughly.  
  
"Not gonna beg for your life pig?" Corley said with a leer.  
  
"No chance," Hutch gasped and closed his eyes.  
  
At that moment, there was a loud crash from downstairs, causing all three men to jump. Corley swung round, annoyed.  
  
"What the hell -," he began, but Mick held up a hand to quieten him. "Hold it," he whispered. Corley groaned in frustration.  
  
"Gary, check it out," Mick said, turning to his friend. Gary nodded, moved to the door and pulled out a gun. He then walked out of the room slowly.  
  
~*~  
  
Gary moved downstairs into the living room, gun held out in front of him. He soon saw what had made the commotion. A piece of furniture had been knocked over. It had been full of probably very expensive china, but this was now lying on the floor, in lots of little pieces.  
  
Gary walked across the room slowly, looking down at the wrecked objects. He looked up sharply, when he heard another noise, this time coming from the kitchen. He crept over to the door and peeped in. There was nothing there. He shook his head, confused as to what was happening. He was caught completely unaware, when Starsky stepped out from behind the open kitchen door and held his gun against the thugs back. Gary froze.  
  
"Drop it," Starsky snapped. Gary noted the hate in the other man´s voice and did as he was told.  
  
Starsky kicked the weapon out of harm´s way. "OK scum, over against that table, now." When Gary didn't obey immediately, Starsky shoved him roughly down against the table, gaining a cry of pain from the thug.  
  
"I wouldn't push me right now if I were you, punk," Starsky hissed as he put his cuffs on the struggling man. Once this was done, Starsky struck Gary hard on the side of the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him out instantly. Starsky then pushed the man to the ground. "Sweet dreams," he snapped and then headed towards the stairs, gun ready.  
~*~  
  
Mick and Corley had been awaiting Gary's return and since this didn't happen, they were both feeling concerned.  
  
"I´m gonna go see what's going on," Mick said to Corley. "Stay here, but don't do anything until I get back, clear?"  
  
"OK, whatever," Corley replied absently. As Mick took his leave, Corley again knelt down beside Hutch. He took hold of Hutch's chin and forced the detective to look up at him.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking Hutchinson?" Hutch actually smiled back at Coley.  
  
"Yeah, you can smile, you bastard," Corley whispered. "But I promise you this, your partner comes in here, I'll kill you, and then, I'll kill him." He released Hutch and moved to the door, peering out.  
  
Hutch laid his head on the ground. "Starsk -," he whispered, to low for Corley to hear.  
  
~*~  
  
Mick walked along the landing and arrived at the top of the stairs. He glanced down.  
  
"Gary?" he called nervously. There was no reply.  
  
He hesitated there for a moment and then took a step down the stairs. He gasped with shock when a very annoyed Starsky appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Starsky stared up at him without saying a word, his gun pointed straight at Mick's face.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment and then, very slowly, Mick raised a hand. Starsky glared at the man, watching him suspiciously. "Don't move," he snarled.  
  
"Wait," Mick began and then put his hand inside his jacket. Starsky didn't bother to ask questions. He fired as soon as Mick moved his arm.  
  
Mick read what Starsky was going to do and hurled himself to the floor. Not quick enough. The bullet hit home and the man let out a cry, fell to the ground and lay still.  
  
Starsky hurried up the stairs. He eyed the prone body of Mick as he walked past. He noted the man was still alive but no threat at that moment. Starsky ran along the landing, to the door at the far end. He tried it, it was locked. He moved back and then charged at the flimsy door, sending it flying off its hinges. Now that there were no more barriers, Starsky moved over the threshold, steeling himself for what he was about to find.  
  
~*~  
  
Starsky rushed into the room, gun held out in front of him, gripped tightly in both hands. What he saw made his blood run cold.  
  
Corley stood in the middle of the room, a big evil grin on his face. He was dragging a very badly beaten Hutch backwards with him, away from Starsky. Starsky stared with dismay into the face of his best friend. It was beaten black and blue, there wasn't a mark on Hutch left untouched. Starsky didn't want to think about what his partner had been put through in the last few hours. Hutch gazed back at Starsky, willing him to turn and leave. Hutch had no fight left him, all he wanted to do was to make sure no harm came to Starsky, he didn't care what happened to him.  
  
Starsky´s eyes moved to meet Corley's, who was sneering at him.  
  
"Pleased you could join us, Starsky," Corley said happily. "You're just in time to wish your partner happy travels. He's going on a very long trip." He tightened the grip he had on Hutch's throat, causing his captive to moan.  
  
Starsky took a step closer. "You sick, demented son of a bitch!" Starsky said softly, his gun trained on Corley.  
  
Corley laughed and raised his right hand. For the first time, Starsky could see what the scum was holding. A syringe. It didn't take Starsky long to work out what was in it. He looked at Hutch again. Hutch shook his head slightly and his eys once again went to the door. Starsky gave him a "that's not gonna happen" look and turned back to Corley.  
  
"I wouldn't move, Starsky," Corley warned.  
  
"Don't -," Starsky began, but Corley cut across him.  
  
"I think I told you once before, Detective, that I don't like it, when people are rude to me. Bad things happen to people, who are rude to me -." He held the needle against Hutch's bare arm, making him flinch.  
  
Starsky yelled, "NO!" and took another step forward. Corley laughed again, enjoying the cop's panic.  
  
Starsky tried to calm himself, though the scared look on Hutch's face was almost killing him.  
  
"Corley," he said, "You know you can't win here. Monty's finished and those two goons out there aren't gonna help you. Just let him go."  
  
Corley smiled. "You think I care about Monty and his two monkeys? All I care about is," his voice grew lower, "all I've ever cared about is my little sister who THIS BASTARD murdered." He held the needle against Hutch's arm and tightened his fingers on the syringe. Hutch whimpered, his eyes never leaving Starsky's face.  
  
"HE DIDN'T KILL JESSIE!" Starsky cried.  
  
"Is that the best you can think up pig?" Corley sneered.  
  
"It's the truth," Starsky said quickly, trying to keep his voice calm. "Hutch didn't shoot her. I did."  
  
Hutch whimpered. "No," he gasped, "That's not true."  
  
Corley snarled at Hutch, "Shut it," then turned to look back at Starsky.  
  
Starsky continued. "It was an accident. You were threatening innocent people. Hutch and I had no choice but to fire. She ran out in front of you at the last moment and took a bullet. Hutch didn't kill your sister Corley, I did, and I am sorry, for what it's worth."  
  
Corley was gazing at Starsky, a confused look on his face. "But it was Hutchinson, I saw."  
  
Starsky interrupted, "You saw Hutch take aim and shoot, yes. But the bullet hit Jessie in the side. It was impossible for him to hit her there from where he stood. That was my bullet."  
  
Hutch stared at Starsky, a look of total devastation on his face. 'Why did Starsky have to do this for me?' he thought. A nagging reply came, 'Because you'd do it for him.'  
  
Corley was split. He was thinking back to that day, reliving it in his head. He knew what Starsky was saying was true. He had been blaming the wrong man. He stared at Starsky again and the familiar rage came over him.  
  
"You did it," he said softly. "You killed my kid sister."  
  
Starsky sighed, one eye still on the syringe that was so dangerously close to Hutch's arm.  
  
"You want to kill the guy who killed Jessie, right Jack? That's me. This has nothing to do with Hutch. Let him go."  
  
Corley was very close to going over the edge, to losing completely. He didn't release his hold on Hutch.  
  
"Starsk," Hutch whimpered, "please, don't do this."  
  
"C'mon Corley," Starsky said, ignoring Hutch's words. "It's a fair trade, me instead of Hutch. You let my partner go now and I won't fight you. You can do whatever you want. What's it going to be?"  
  
Corley appeared to be thinking it over. He gazed down at the syringe in his hand and then he looked up at Starsky and smiled at him. He released his hold on Hutch's throat and then gripped his arm tightly instead.  
  
Starsky panicked. "You gotta believe me, Corley!" he snapped quickly, taking another step forward.  
  
"Oh, I do believe you, pig. You see, I've learnt something about you two jokers. You value each others´ lives more than your own. Hutchinson had a chance to tell me the truth, but he didn't. He was willing to die for you, and now I find you'll do the same for him. I think I know what will hurt you the most."  
  
Starsky glanced at Hutch, who was looking straight back at him. Starsky saw tears falling down his partner´s cheeks. Then, very slowly, Hutch smiled at his best friend.  
  
"No, Corley, please -," Starsky began and Corley laughed a loud, evil laugh.  
  
"Now I got you begging too!" Corley glanced at Hutch. "So long, Hutchinson," he whispered and without further warning, he plunged the needle into Hutch's arm, finding a vein. Hutch cried out.  
  
Starsky saw what Corley was going to do a second to late. He saw the needle go into his partner's arm and then Hutch falling to the ground. Without hesitation, he fired. He watched Corley´s body jerk back and the man fell to his knees. Corley put his hand to his chest and moved it away again. His hand was covered in blood.  
  
He looked up at Starsky and smiled. Two words formed on his lips. "Too late." Then he fell to the ground beside Hutch, his open eyes staring up at the ceiling.  
  
As soon as Corley had tumbled to the ground, Starsky ran to his partner's side.  
  
"Hutch!" he gasped. "I'm here."  
  
Starsky reached over and took hold of his friend's arm. He saw that his worst fears were confirmed. He looked down into Hutch's face. They exchanged one very painful glance.  
  
"I gotta get some help, Hutch," Starsky said, getting to his feet. Hutch moaned weakly, trying to reach out for Starsky's hand.  
  
"Just hold on, boy, you're gonna be OK. Is there a phone in this HOLE?" he shouted in frustration.  
  
Hutch didn't reply. Starsky moved to the door. "OK, I'm gonna get to the Torino, I didn't park it far away. I'll radio for help, get an ambulance and -."  
  
"Starsk," Hutch said softly. "It'll never get here in time. You know that as well as I do."  
  
Starsky hung his head, refusing to believe it.  
  
Hutch held up a hand. "Just stay with me, buddy."  
  
Tears threatened to run down Starsky's face as he went back to Hutch and sat down beside him. He gripped his best friend´s hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, buddy. I let you down." Starsky whispered. "This shoulda been me."  
  
Hutch shook his head, but didn't speak. He was starting to lose focus. He stared up into Starsky's face, trying to remember everything about him. He gripped his hand more tightly.  
  
"Love you, buddy," Hutch said so quietly that Starsky only just heard him. Starsky swallowed a lump in his throat.  
  
At that moment, Hutch cried out. He gripped his stomach and began to twitch. He grabbed at Starsky. "It hurts, Starsk."  
  
Starsky didn't know what to do, he just held Hutch. He whispered words to him that he hoped were comforting. The pain grew worse for Hutch. "Oh God," he whimpered.  
  
"It's not real," came a voice from the doorway. Starsky jumped to his feet and whirled around, moving in front of Hutch to protect him, gun aimed at the intruder.  
  
Mick stood at the door, one hand covering a bullet wound to his leg.  
  
"Freeze!" Starsky shouted.  
  
Mick once again held up his hand and this time, Starsky saw that he was holding a police badge. "It's not Heroin, it´s fake," Mick said calmly.  
  
Starsky couldn't take this in. He looked back down at Hutch, who was still twitching and moaning in pain. "You could have fooled me," he muttered.  
  
Mick moved cautiously into the room. "That was the idea. Well, to fool Monty and Corley, anyway."  
  
Hutch let out another low cry. Starsky knelt down beside him. "It´s OK buddy, I'm right here," Starsky whispered to Hutch. He then turned round to face Mick again.  
  
"Do you wanna tell me what's going on here?" he demanded, his voice low and dangerous.  
  
Mick didn't seem to notice the hate on Starsky's face. He walked up to Starsky and offered the detective his hand to shake. "Michael Peters. I'm an out of city cover cop. I've been investigating Vic Monty for a long time. Two months ago, I got into his inner circle. This whole situation gave me the case I needed to get him."  
  
Starsky couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't clear what Peters expected, a thank you maybe for saving his partner´s life. But he certainly didn't expect Starsky to grab him and throw him up against the wall. "What do ya think you're doing?" Peters shouted.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Starsky snarled. "How could you let my partner go through all of that and not do a DAMN thing?"  
  
Hutch croaked, "Starsk," and tried to stand, but he fell back down.  
  
Peters tried to shake Starsky off. "Because I couldn't! The job had gone too far. I was so close to getting Monty. Anyway, I did save his life."  
  
Hutch gasped, "You could have let me in on it."  
  
Peters looked over at him. "I'm sorry. But you're both undercover cops yourselves, I looked into it. You know that sometimes it´s necessary to do whatever it takes."  
  
Starsky scowled but released the other cop. "Allowing another human being to be tortured is not OK."  
  
Peters glared at Starsky. "Your partner was the best chance I had at getting Monty. It was too good to let go." He leaned in close to Starsky. "Besides, if your partner can get kidnapped by a loser like Jack Corley, maybe he deserved what he got!"  
  
Starsky saw red. He punched Peters hard in the face, sending the man flying. Peters hit the wall and fell to the ground. Starsky moved to grab him again.  
  
"Starsk," Hutch gasped, trying to move towards Starsky, still clutching his stomach. "Don't -." He cried out and fell to one knee. Starsky moved to Hutch immediately. He put his arms round Hutch, comforting him and then turned to look again at Peters, just about controlling his rage. "What was that crap Corley injected him with?"  
  
Peters got slowly to his feet, holding his side. He was glaring at Starsky but replied, "A harmless substance, he'll be fine."  
  
"He doesn't look fine," scowled Starsky.  
  
Peters shrugged. "OK, yeah, it'll hurt for a bit but it had to look real!"  
  
Hutch whimpered, grabbing again for Starsky. "You're gonna be all right, buddy," Starsky said softly to him. He gave Peters a look of pure hate."You're gonna be sorry, pal," he hissed.  
  
Peters shrugged. "Whatever," he snapped. "I told you, the case was the most important thing. Actually, Starsky, I think it's all over now because of you. Months of hard work, for nothing."  
  
Starsky frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Monty!" Peters growled, "He didn't show. I'm guessing he got a tip about you and your hero mission!"  
  
Despite himself, Starsky smiled.  
  
"I don't know what you´re smiling at, hot shot!" snapped Peters. "This means that your buddy went through hell for nothing!"  
  
"We got Monty back at the station, Peters. He's most likely had the book thrown at him by now."  
  
He heard a ghost of a laugh from Hutch, which became a moan of pain.  
  
Peters was staring at Starsky as if he'd been shot - again.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"He told me where you all were, torturing - my - partner!" Starsky said slowly, making Peters flinch. "My Captain booked him and took him away."  
  
Peters went very red in the face. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" he screamed "THAT'S MY INVESTIGATION! I'M TAKING THE CREDIT!"  
  
Starsky took another step towards Peters and the man backed off. "Credit? You want credit?" Starsky breathed. "You'll get what you deserve, pal."  
  
He walked back to Hutch and put his hand on his shoulder. "How you doing?" Starsky asked his partner.  
  
Hutch gave him a small smile. "Better, Starsk, but so tired." He closed his eyes.  
  
At that moment, they all jumped as they heard sirens in the distance. "Here comes the cavalry," Starsky said to Hutch.  
  
He helped him to his feet. "C'mon, buddy, let´s get you away from here." He then supported Hutch towards the door. Peters moved to block the way.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he snapped in fury.  
  
Starsky gave him a very nasty look. "I'm taking my partner, who you battered and beat, to hospital."  
  
Peters shook his head. "Not until we sort this Monty problem out! That was MY case! I did all the work!"  
  
Starsky, still with one arm round Hutch, reached out and grabbed Peters by the shirt. "Get out of the way," he hissed to the furious cop.  
  
He and Hutch barged past Peters and they headed slowly to the stairs.  
  
Peters ran to the door and yelled after them, "This isn't over, you hear me. I'll take this up with your superior!"  
  
Starsky laughed and yelled back, "Can't wait to see how that goes!"  
  
Peters thumped the wall. "Fine! I'll go higher! You hear me, Detective!"  
  
Starsky ignored the man, instead concentrating on getting Hutch down the stairs as gently as possible. He did so and then moved to the front door. He started in surprise when they walked straight into Dobey.  
  
"Starsky!" Dobey exclaimed. He then stopped in shock when he saw Hutch.  
  
"My God, Hutch," Dobey gasped, "You look like hell."  
  
"Thanks Cap," whispered Hutch, exhausted.  
  
Dobey smiled at him and then turned back to Starsky. "Ambulance is standing by, Starsky."  
  
Starsky nodded and went to help Hutch past Dobey. Dobey put a hand on Starsky´s shoulder. "Well done, Dave," he whispered. Starsky gave the Captain a grin.  
  
"By the way, Cap, there's a guy in there that will want a word with you."  
  
Dobey raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"  
  
"Turns out that one of Monty's goons was a cover cop, who thought that bringing down Monty was more important than Hutch's life. In fact, he took an active part in the cause of the state Hutch is in."  
  
Dobey froze and went a nasty shade of red. He glanced at Starsky and said, "Right!" and headed up the stairs, fists clenched.  
  
Starsky chuckled under his breath.  
  
Hutch mumbled, "Stirring it, Starsk?"  
  
"You bet, buddy," Starsky said with a big grin. "Come on, Hutch, let's go."  
  
He began to help Hutch to where the paramedics were waiting, but Hutch put up a shaky hand to stop him.  
  
"Starsk," Hutch said softly, "Thanks."  
  
Starsky jerked his head. "Don't mention it, Blondie, c'mon."  
  
Hutch smiled and then fell into Starsky's arms, hugging him tightly. Starsky returned the embrace and then pulled away. "Hutch, we gotta get you sorted, come on."  
  
The paramedics moved up to them and, along with Starsky, helped Hutch onto a stretcher.  
  
As the paramedics lifted Hutch into the ambulance, Starsky stood and watched. He let out a huge breath. It had been too close this time. For a couple of minutes, he thought he had lost Hutch.  
  
'Well, Blintz,' he thought to himself, 'I'm gonna be keeping a real close eye on you from now on.' He then stepped into the ambulance himself, sat down beside Hutch and took his partner´s hand.  
  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
